Gemma Goes to Hogwarts
by SilverBassetHound
Summary: She has been dreading this day for years, but it finally arrived: Gemma is going to Hogwarts. There, she will be confronted with her biggest fears, but she'll also meet a bunch of new people and make loads of friends. Gemma starts the same year as Harry Potter does. Over the years, their fates will become more intertwined. Read on how she goes through everyone's favorite school
1. 1 Finding a Home

**Notes** This is my very first fanfic, and I'm excited to hear your replies about it. Gemma has been in my head for a long time, but I just recently started to write her story down. I've spell checked (no pun intended) loads of times, but since English is not my first language, some errors may have escaped my notice. Sorry in advance.

 **Following the advice of CoudlISlytherin I have adjusted my chapters, I hope they are more readable now**

 **This story stands only because of the beautiful world J.K. Rowling created for us. She owns everything in it.**

 **Finding a Home**

Mr. Hood would long remember the day in August when he had to pick up the toddler in Godric's Hollow. Her father had left the little thing two nights before and she was covered in all sorts of dirt. Mr. Hood saw that the fire was still burning and he shivered at the thought of what might have happened. He took up the child and left the rest of the house for the Aurors to invest. He had instructions to bring the child to the Burrow, the home of the Weasley family, and a little horrified he kept her as far away as possible and apparated.

Mrs. Weasley had been informed and was waiting for them. She gasped when she saw the child and stretched her arms out. Mr. Hood was very happy to hand the little girl over.

'Are you coming in, mister?' mrs. Weasley asked over her shoulder while making her way to the house.

'The name is Hood. If you'll have me. There are some papers to sign' answered mr. Hood, and he followed the redheaded woman inside the house. He was a bit taken back by the chaotic and busy kitchen. Mr. Hood counted at least six children. After a while, he even discovered a baby, lying on the counter. The oldest boy, a nice looking chap of around nine years old, came up to him and politely asked if he wanted a drink. Mr. Hood asked for a coffee and with a sweep of her wand mrs. Weasley putted the kettle on.

'I will be right back, mr. Hood. Please sit down and make yourself comfortable. First I will clean up this little dearie' she said with a warm voice, 'Bill, Charlie, look after the baby and Ron and keep an eye on the twins.' She looked very stern at two little boys who were sitting on the ground and who seemed quite innocent. That quickly changed however when mrs. Weasley left the kitchen.

The boys got up before mr. Hood even blinked his eyes and where climbing the kitchen counter, tickling the baby and threatening to bathe her in the sink. Bill tried to stop them, but the twins were to quick for the boy. Mr. Hood was just in time to rescue the baby girl with a levitation spell before she would get drenched with cold water. He was still standing with the baby in his arms when mrs. Weasley came back.

'Ah, mr. Hood, admiring my youngest?' she asked proudly, 'here is your little girl back.' Mr. Hood looked up and smiled when he saw her again, all cleaned up now. With a fresh face she was rather a pretty child. And there was quite a family likeness. Mr. Hood could only hope that, for the girls sake, this likeness would wear off with time.

'So, where are these papers, mr. Hood?' asked mrs. Weasley after she putted the girl next to her own one year old.

'Are you sure you'll be fine, mrs. Weasley?' mr. Hood asked carefully.

'Of course, why wouldn't I be? As you can see I already run quite a day nursery, one more won't make a difference' said mrs. Weasley casually.

'No, I don't mean that. It's just that,' here, mr. Hood lowered her voice so the children couldn't hear, 'it's just that we cannot promise no one would come for her.'

'It is not for long, is it?' Mr. Hood heard the slight hint of fear in mrs. Weasley's voice.

'No, not at all' he assured her kindly, 'her grandmother will send someone to collect her tomorrow, I've just had word from the Ministry. She's away for the night, but in the morning our little lady will be with family again.'

'Better family, we hope' mrs. Weasley said sharply.

'We certainly hope' mr. Hood agreed. Mrs. Weasley suddenly looked at him with a warm look in her eyes. 'Then there won't be a problem at all' she said with a stout voice. Mr. Hood and mrs. Weasley shook hands and shared a knowing look. After mrs. Weasley had signed the papers with a hurried signature, mr. Hood said goodbye tot the children, winked at the twins and left the Burrow.

'What's wrong mom?' little Percy asked curiously.

'Nothing, darling' mrs. Weasley said, 'why don't you all go play?'

'Can we go outside?' Charlie looked out of the window longingly.

'No' mrs. Weasley answered quite sharp. 'It might rain' she explained when her older boys looked at her in surprise, 'why don't you go to the living room?' There was a lot of noise when al of them moved, Percy picking up Ron and Charlie taking the black haired girl.

'Mom, what's going on? Anything with the girl?' Bill asked after his younger siblings had left. Mrs. Weasley looked at the worried face of her oldest son and smiled.

'Don't you worry, dear. She's just staying over for the night. Isn't she a lovely thing? We'll have a very nice evening' she answered, and Bill smiled relieved and went after the others.

They did have a nice night, but when mrs. Weasley was lying in bed she couldn't get to sleep. She listened to her husband snoring for over an hour before she got out of bed and went to the room where little Ron and the visitor were vast asleep. She stayed there all night, sitting in a chair and looking at young Gemma Black.

Next day, when all the Weasleys were having breakfast, an old house elf came to collect the girl. He muttered a lot under his breath about traitors and muggle lovers, but the redheads ignored him.

'Boys, say goodbye to Gemma' mrs. Weasley said stern.

'Bye Gemma' all of them said in a cheery voice. The twins, seated on each side of her, gave her a sandwich hug and George even kissed her on her forehead. Mrs. Weasley smiled, picked up the child and cuddled her herself for a moment before handing her over to Kreacher the house elf.

'Bye little Gemma, till we meet again' mr. Weasley said kindly whilst stroking her hair. Kreacher snored and apparated with the child in his arms, leaving all the Weasleys smiling.

Back home, Kreacher went straight up to the mistress.

'Here's the child, my lady' he said with the utmost respect. Lady Black, covered in lace and with a wild look in her eyes, looked at her granddaughter and started laughing maniacally.

'Oh yes, a Black, a Black. Toujours Pur' she screamed, suddenly not laughing anymore but standing all stiff and scary.

'Certainly, my lady' Kreacher agreed before he bowed and took the child up to her room. She stayed there all day, only disturbed by Kreacher when he brought her food or changed her diapers. It was the first of many days Gemma would spent alone in her room at Grimmauld Place.

When she was a little older, she liked to go exploring, but she always stayed clear of her Grandmother's room. The only times she did go there were when Lady Black would ask for her and Kreacher would take her to the Big Room. Sometimes, she gave her granddaughter a lecture on family values. Most of the time however, Grandmother would go through different stages of extreme joy and rage, where she would throw things or let them explode. She however never aimed her anger at Gemma, and Kreacher always stayed there to protect the little girl from any accidental damage. Gemma would stay at her spot, fixate on the little paintings on the wall and wait until she was allowed to leave.

Normally however, she was free tot run up and down the stairs, and through all the empty rooms. There were only two rooms that where locked and one that was Grandmothers, all the others were her domain. She would play and climb the furniture and talk to the portraits.

Some were always asleep, but most of them would tell her stories. Uncle Phineas told her about Hogwarts and the wonderful House of Slytherin. He promised her she would go too, but Gemma could not really imagine how it would be, surrounded with so many children. She could not remember the Weasleys or the other kids she had played with before and she had no idea what it would be like, being with people of he same age.

She preferred the portrait of her great great grandmother Belvina, who would tell her fairy tales and scary stories. If she got too terrified, she would run down to the warm kitchen and to Kreacher, who was never to busy to comfort her, taking her on his lap and telling her about her proud family history.

All in all, she had a relatively nice life, until her grandmother died. This time, she could stay at home with Kreacher while her future got decided. Once again, her upbringing got decided on by the Ministry and once again, the custody of little Gemma was given to someone she had never met before. Kreacher was informed to bring her to her new home the next day. Gemma had just turned four when her life once more changed drastically.


	2. 2 Becoming Magical Again

**This story stands only because of the beautiful world J.K. Rowling created for us. She owns everything in it.**

 **Becoming Magical Again**

It was a nice, sunny day and Gemma Black was playing outside with the older children when the head of the orphanage called her in.

'What is it, mrs. Bunting?' she asked shyly when they got to her office.

'There is a mister to see you, a professor Flitwick' answered the big woman with her deep voice. Most of the girls and a lot of the boys were terribly frightened by her, but Gemma wasn't put off so easily. She quite liked the bossy woman.

Compared to mrs. Bunting, professor Flitwick seemed almost invisible. He had, however, an air around him that Gemma recognized immediately. He asked her to sit down and mrs. Bunting left them to it. Gemma sat down, frightened of what might happen.

'Well, miss Black, you probably do not know who and what I am, but listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you' he started, and Gemma couldn't help but interrupt.

'You're a wizard' she blurred out. If the professor was surprised, he didn't show it.

'Yes, I am. And do you know what I'm doing here?' he asked with a calm voice.

'You're taking me to Hogwarts' Gemma replied, eyes wide with fear.

'Well, not quite. I am here to give you your Hogwarts letter and the to escort you to Diagon Alley, where we will buy your school supplies.' With those words, he handed her a heavy looking letter. Gemma opened it. For a moment the words were dancing before her eyes. Then, she could focus on the letter itself and she read the following sentences;

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Ch. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear ms. Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonnagall

Deputy Headminstress

There were also some lists, which Gemma quickly skimmed before she returned her attention to the professor.

'So, are you ready to go?' he asked excited.

'Do I have to?' was Gemma's reply. This time, professor Flitwick did not try to hide his surprise. 'I'm sorry, I don't want to be impolite. I'm .. I'm just not sure' Gemma ended with a soft voice. The professor smiled warm at her.

'Of course we cannot force you, not really. But miss Black, you belong there. You have been on the list since you were born. It is, where you are supposed to be' he told her. Gemma was touched by the friendliness is his tone.

'It's just.. I don't think I really like magic' she said, not daring to look the man in the eye.

'It is never the magic, it's the people. Besides, you cannot stay here. You would have to go away soon anyway, since this orphanage only takes children up till twelve. ' When he saw that the girl opposite of him still wasn't convinced, the professor leaned in and looked straight into her stormy eyes. 'It isn't something you can choose, my dear girl. Magic is in you. Wouldn't you rather know how to control it?'

Gemma took a deep breath and looked down. When she looked at the professor again, she nodded slightly. Professor Flitwick smiled and nodded back. 'I'll send an owl right away. Now, are you ready to say your goodbyes and pack your belongings? Since it's the 30th of August, you won't be coming back here.' Hope and fear sprung on her at the same time.

'In the letter, it said to reply before the end of July' Gemma said eagerly. Professor Flitwick waved her argument away in a second.

'Don't worry about the details. Now, if we could get going?'

Gemma was shaking a bit whilst sitting next to the professor. It didn't help that everyone was staring at her companion. That was not all though. Once again, she was off with a stranger towards an entire new life. She was so sunken in her thoughts, that she just realized the professor was pushed out of his seat when he landed on her toes.

Gemma slowly turned, looking next to her, where a big bloke was now seated.

'I'm very sorry, but someone was sitting here' she said softly. The bloke just laughed her remark away, and Gemma's face hardened. 'Actually, I'm not sorry at all. You shoved someone aside. Now move away and give the professor his seat back' she said stern, and something in her eyes made the bloke stop grinning. Even professor Flitwick looked a bit shocked at the eleven year old. The man quickly stood up and offered the seat back to the professor he had just knocked over.

'I'm very sorry sir, didn't mean any discour'sy' he said, and the professor looked quite smug when he sat back down.

'Thank you Gemma, that was very nice of you' he said with a wide grin on his face. Gemma gave him a little smile before she looked down at her feet again. She didn't look back up until the professor left his seat and they both got out of the tube.

He led her to a greasy looking pub and straight to the back, where he pulled out his wand. Gemma felt the well known shock when he performed some enchantment, but she almost forgot about it when the walls opened and a busy, literally magical street was revealed.

Gemma couldn't help herself, she gasped and felt a leap of excitement coming up, before she totally shot down again and felt nothing but fear. Luckily, the professor took charge and they systematically followed the list. The professor had assured her that there was some money set aside for children like her, and they hit the second hand shops for books, robes (a bit too big, so she 'could grow into it') and a cauldron. They went into a fancy shop however to buy ingredients for her potion lessons and the professor insisted on treating her to ice cream at a place called Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

After that, they once more went to second hand shops to buy other supplies like a telescope before they went on to the place Gemma feared the most; the wand shop. She and the professor opened the door and a soft bell clinked above their heads. The place was dusty and they seemed to be the only ones there. It felt empty, Gemma decided and she relaxed a bit. This thought was followed immediately by a rattling sound, and a ladder with a wizard on it flew into her sight. Gemma was startled and almost out of the shop again when she heard professor Flitwick greet the man in a cheery voice.

'Good day Ollivander! Had a nice summer? Good business these last weeks? I'm here with my new friend Gemma, who is starting Hogwarts this year.' Gemma felt embarrassed when she stepped back to the counter. Mr. Ollivander looked at her intensely.

'A Black' he finally said, looking to the professor. He just raised an eyebrow. 'Well miss Black, I've had your whole family here, except one of your cousins who got his wand outside of the country, and all of them were extremely pleased' mr. Ollivander said proudly, turning back to her. If anything, that only frightened Gemma more. The last thing she wanted was to be like the rest of her family. Mr. Ollivander seemed to realize that he wouldn't get a smile out of her and he started to get out wands.

'Pick them up, pick them up' he said impatiently when Gemma did nothing but stare at them. She quickly picked up the nearest one, but mr. Ollivander snapped it out of her hands. 'No, no, that won't work' he muttered, going back deeper and deeper into the shop. Gemma picked up at least a dozen of wands, before she suddenly felt a happy and safe feeling in her stomach, around her belly button. She quickly putted it back, but mr. Ollivander looked relieved and happy. 'ah, a rowan wand. No ordinary Black indeed. Rowan, Unicorn hair, 11 inches. A very nice wand, if I say so myself' he told them proudly. Quickly he putted the wand in a box and before Gemma knew it, the wand was bought and paid for and Gemma and the professor were having trouble adjusting their eyes to the bright light on Diagon Alley.

'Well, I guess we have everything you need' professor Flitwick said cheerfully. 'Come on, we'll go back to the Leaky Cauldron and check you in. The school and the Ministry have decided that it'll be for the best. It isn't ideal, but if you can promise you won't get into any trouble tomorrow and will be back in by 6, it will be fine' he explained whilst they walked down the Alley.

'Eh professor, I don't want to be rude' Gemma started carefully, but the friendly face below her reassured her and she went on 'I really, really appreciate all that you're doing for me, but could I maybe stay in muggle London?' The professor raised his eyebrows, so Gemma quickly went on. 'I just.. this all happened so quickly. I would like to say goodbye' she said and she closed her eyes. There was a moment of silence, but then the professor spoke, lifting Gemma's spirits instantly.

'Alright,' he said, 'I do not have much experience with the muggle world, but we'll find a place and you can stay there. Just stay out of trouble.'

'I will, professor' Gemma promised seriously.

'You know Gemma, I do think you will' professor Flitwick said in an equally manner, before a friendly smile lightened up his face. Together, they left Diagon Alley.


	3. Going to Hogwarts

**This story stands only because of the beautiful world J.K. Rowling created for us. She owns everything in it.**

 **Going to Hogwarts**

Two days later, a very nervous Gemma was pacing between platform 9 and 10. Her uncle had told her over a hundred times how to get to 9 3/4, but she was afraid to do so.

'Mother, it's Gemma!' she heard behind her, and she recognized the excited voice immediately. She hesitated slightly before she turned around. 'See mother, it is her' the blond boy said triumphantly.

'Yes Draco, hush. Hello Gemma, so nice to see you' mrs. Malfoy said smoothly. Her husband nodded solemnly.

'Hello, mr. and mrs. Malfoy' Gemma answered, not knowing where to look. The blond girl rolled her eyes at her.

'Gemma..' Draco started, but his father interrupted.

'Are you having trouble finding the platform?' he asked, not unfriendly.

'No sir' she answered with a steady voice. The Malfoys nodded and the twins made faces at her while they passed by. Gemma took a deep breath, shook her head shortly and then charged on, through the wall and onto the platform.

She saw both Draco and Jupiter drowning in their mothers arms, old looking students walking past them, greeting each other, embracing each other, laughing with each other. Gemma smiled, for the first time since she heard of her entering Hogwarts, and walked towards the train to hand in her luggage. After she did, she got into the vehicle, just after a tall boy with red hair and just before two boys who were clearly his brothers, but who got warned by their mother first. Gemma grinned at this and then started looking for an empty cabin.

The train was already moving before she got to the end of it, and she had found none. She traced back her steps in order to find an almost empty one. Gemma came by the Malfoy twins, surrounded by others, and quickly moved on. She paused a moment before a cabin where there were only two boys of her own age, one again with red hair and the other with glasses. They seemed to have lots of fun and Gemma walked on.

Finally, she found one with just a boy and a frizzy haired girl, who were apparently looking for something. She shook her head and went in.

'Who are you' the girl said bossy.

'Sorry, everywhere else is full' Gemma replied apologetically. The other girl sighed, but let her in anyway with a nod of her head.

'Watch out, there might be a toad' she said before she kneeled back down to the floor.

'A toad?' Gemma asked, holding in her laugh.

'Yes, my toad' the boy said, anxiety flushing across his round face.

'Well, he can't be far' Gemma said, at the same time getting on her hands and knees to look under the benches.

'I don't know, Trevor is very smart' the boy stated, half proud and half mortified. He reminded Gemma strongly of little Mickey, a boy from the orphanage everyone picked on, but who was also everyone's favourite.

'I'm sure we'll find him' she said, using the same voice she used to comfort Mickey. He sniffed and smiled at her gratefully.

'I'm Neville' he said in a crooked voice.

'I'm Gemma' she replied, also answering his smile.

'I am Hermione Granger' the other girl said, and Gemma turned around to shake her hand.

'So, you think we'll all end up in the same house?' Neville asked hopeful. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

'Don't know. My parents are muggles, so I have no history or something to relate to. But I guess Ravenclaw or Gryffindor would be fine' she said, 'from what I read in a History of Hogwarts.'

'My parents were in Gryffindor' Neville admitted a bit sad, 'but I don't think I'll end up there. My Gran will probably kill me if I don't get in though. She went on and on about it.'

'My parents were just very proud I was a witch' Hermione said smiling, for the first time lightening up. She looked way nicer than before, although Gemma thought her comment wasn't very tactful, considering Neville's story.

'What about yours?' Neville gave Gemma a little punch between her ribs. She shook her head shortly before she answered.

'My parents didn't say anything. I lived in an orphanage' she squeezed out quickly and with her eyes closed. When she opened them again, she saw both of them looking at her with pity. It was Neville who spoke again.

'So, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. I think Gryffindor of Hufflepuff. Definitely not smart enough for the birds. And you, Gemma?' Gemma sighed, thinking that interacting with magical folk was hard.

'Probably Slytherin' she said slowly, 'given my family history. My father wasn't in there, but he probably should have been. His whole family was in that House and my mother's too. She was a Slytherin as well.' Neville looked a bit shocked, but Hermione's face was all frowns.

'You just told us you grew up in an orphanage' she said.

'Hermione!' Now Neville was really shocked, but Gemma actually liked her direct approach.

'I lived with my grandmother first, until I was four. She gave me my whole family history' Gemma said whilst rolling her eyes.

'What happened?' Hermione asked, not exactly prying, but full of curiosity.

'She died' Gemma replied simply. Neville's eyes were wide with terror.

'We still have to find your toad' Gemma told him, slapping him on his shoulder.

'Yes, Trevor, right?' Hermione got on her feet. 'You stay' she looked sternly at Gemma, 'with him' a look at Neville, 'and I will go out and ask around.' She left without turning back, her hair bouncing behind her.

'She's a force' Neville said baffled. Gemma laughed and nodded.

Suddenly they heard a lot of screaming and laughter on the hallway and Gemma got up to look. There were older students running around and pointing in all possible directions. The two redheaded boys who went on the train after her where in the midst of it all. Gemma now saw at once that they were twins. They looked identical to her. A boy with dreadlocks almost knocked her down and Gemma tapped him on the shoulder. 'Hey. What's going on?' she asked whilst grabbing the door post with her other hand, in order to steady herself.

'Oh, sorry! Didn't mean to shove you down. It's just, my tarantula escaped,' he said casually.

'Tarantula?' Gemma asked in a slightly higher voice. The boy smiled so wide at her that all his teeth were showing, and he gave her an enormous, mischievous wink before he moved on.

Gemma quickly went back in the cabin and closed the door.

'What's going on?' Neville asked, seated on one of the benches now. Gemma sunk down on the other one.

'Someone's tarantula escaped' she said, feeling her fears coming back to her. Neville went a little pale.

'Hope Trevor is ok' he whispered before he closed his eyes.


	4. The Sorting Ceremony

**This story stands only because of the beautiful world J.K. Rowling created for us. She owns everything in it.**

 **The Sorting Ceremony**

Gemma tried and tried, but she couldn't seem to swallow. Her throat was thick with anxiety. She, Neville and Hermione had just gotten out of the train and they had no idea where to go next. Neville looked positively green. They still hadn't found the toad. Hermione had gotten back without Trevor and full of annoyance about two boys who had picked on her, or something of the sort. Everyone around them seemed to know where to go and Gemma panicked. Uncle Phineas had told her masses about Hogwarts, but nothing on how to actually get there.

She started to follow the crowd slowly, when she heard a very loud voice shouting 'First years! first years over here!' Gemma and Neville followed Hermione to the enormous person in a hairy coat standing at the end of the station. 'First years' he kept shouting, until the rest of the platform was empty.

'I'm Hagrid, groundkeeper of Hogwarts. Follow me' the giant said, leading them to a group of boats. Hagrid divided them in groups, which meant that Neville and Hermione got in another boat, with the redhead and the boy with glasses, who, depending on Hermione's glares, might very well be the boys who had picked on her. This made Gemma grin again and she stepped into the boat Hagrid had assigned to her.

She shared it with a boy who introduced himself as Terry and two girls who looked like they could be twins, named Padma and Parvati. She felt a shock when the boats started moving and she became terrified again when she realized it was magic that moved them, and not oars.

Then, they turned around a corner and her heart stopped. For just a split second she believed the portrait of her uncle, that Hogwarts was gonna be great. She heard the girls next to her sight and she smiled at the closest one. Padma dreamily smiled back.

When they landed, they were all hurried in a room by a stern looking witch. She introduced herself as professor McGonagall, when Neville suddenly shouted 'Trevor!' The witch looked very prim at him, but Gemma could see Neville barely noticed, being so relieved by finding his toad.

Professor McGonagall left for a short time, leaving the group to their own devices. Gemma heard a lot of whispering and looked at the boy with glasses, who, according to the gossip surrounding her was Harry Potter. She couldn't be bothered too much with it though. Being in a obviously magical place again made her filled with fear. A few ghosts passed by, leaving half of the group in terror. Gemma wasn't the only one feeling sick when the professor returned and they all formed a queue to follow her into the Great Hall.

Although the ceiling was very magical and gave her the chills, Gemma couldn't help admiring it. It was extremely beautiful and Gemma kept looking at the thousands of candles that lit the tables around her. At the end of the Hall, before the High Table, there was a stool with a hat on it. To her amazement, it started singing. She listened to the song with an open mouth.

'I'm gonna kill Fred. He told me I had to...' the redhead whispered to the presumably Harry Potter, but Gemma couldn't hear more because professor McGonagall called up 'Abbott, Hannah' and Gemma knew there was a good change she would be next. Just that thought made her feel like she might throw up. Hannah was quickly sorted into Hufflepuff and one of the middle tables cheered when the blond girl joined their ranks.

Then, as she feared, McGonagall shouted 'Black, Gemma' and she made her way to the stool. The table on the left started whispering and Gemma saw some familiar snakes embroided on the black uniforms everyone was wearing. When she finally got there, she dared to shot a look at the teachers table behind it. Professor Flitwick winked at her and that gave Gemma just enough courage to sit down and close her eyes. She quickly shook her head before McGonagall putted the hat on it.

'Ah, a Black!' a voice in her head said and Gemma opened her eyes wide with fright. She closed them again immediately afterwards, but she could hear people giggling. 'Not to worry, no one else will hear. So, were to put you? ' the voice continued comfortingly, and Gemma realized it was the hat who was speaking to her. She relaxed a bit and listened to its voice. 'Hmm, you're brave and clever. Almost every Black has been in Slytherin and you wouldn't be wrong there either. What do you think?' Gemma wandered at this question. 'No, I do not ask that to all students' the hat said amused. '

I don't know. I do not really have a preference, I think. You know best' she thought.

'Well, then... Yes, I know. We will put you in ... HUFFLEPUFF!' That last word was shouted for everyone to hear, and Neville smiled widely at her when she made her way to Hannah. The table cheered for Gemma too and she was patted on the back by several people when she sat down next to the blond girl.

Bones, Susan was next and after some time she too sat down next to Hannah. After her came Brown, Lavender, the first one to be put in Gryffindor. Neville, Hermione and the two boys who shared their boat soon sat down there as well. The Malfoy twins where both, unsurprisingly, put in Slytherin. When the last person, 'Zabini, Blaise,' was sorted there as well, the Head Master got up to welcome them all.

Then, suddenly food appeared.

'Hey, I'm Justin' a boy next to her said, his mouth all full.

'Gemma' she replied, smiling.

'Ernie MacMillan' a blond boy introduced himself quite pompous. Gemma nodded at him.

'Welcome to Hufflepuff' the girl on her left said to all of them. Gemma smiled at her too, but a little bit more shy. She was gorgeous, with silver white hair, tainted skin and enormous brown eyes. 'Poppy Prewett' she stated, nodding to all the new faces.

'Gemma? Could you pass me the potatoes? I'm Megan' one of the girls opposite her said. She was a first year too.

'Yes, it's Gemma' she answered whilst passing the bowl. Everyone was introducing oneself and chatting away happily. Gemma got to know her year, by name at least and some of the others.

After the last desserts vanished, she followed Kate Callington and Timothy Burke, the Prefects of their House out of the Great Hall. Everyone was making their way out at the same time and Gemma almost got squeezed between two extremely tall persons, but Hannah pulled her aside.

'Hang on, tiny' she winked and Gemma stayed close to her and Justin, who actually pushed away some people to avoid Gemma and Susan being squashed a few moments later.

Soon however half of the school went up while they and the Slytherins went down. Immediately after the going down the main staircase this group also split up and now only young Hufflepuffs followed Kate and Timothy through the wide halls. They took a lot of turns and Gemma started to get dizzy when they finally stood still. There were a lot of huge barrels next to each other, probably containing wine or butterbeer and Gemma got anxious again. Was this some kind of introductionary game of sorts? Then Kate quickly tapped on one of the barrels a few times and it opened.

Intrigued, all of them followed her through a small tunnel into a big space. It was a real cosy room and it smelled heavenly. The light came from real fireflies and in a corner a fire was burning softly. Gemma felt relieved and relaxed, a broad smile formed round her lips. 

'Time for bed' Kate announced, getting a few 'oooh's from the boys. 'Girls over here, boys over there' she pointed at two round doors opposite of each other. Gemma followed Hannah through the door, really tired all of the sudden. Kate took them through the earthly hallway to the furthest door, where a golden 1 pointed out that it was theirs.

She opened the door for them and left. Inside, it smelled almost better than in the Common Room. All four girls yawned at the same time, then giggled.

'Must be the flowers' Susan said sleepy, pointing at the gleaming flowers that grew on the window posts. Adjoining their room was a bathroom and they all brushed their teeth before diving in their comfortable beds. Gemma felt her eyelids getting heavy.

'Night' she mumbled at the other girls, before she would be completely gone. 'Night' 'Night' 'Sleep well' the others replied, and immediately after that Gemma sunk away in a deep, dreamless sleep.


	5. The Very First Day

**This story stands only because of the beautiful world J.K. Rowling created for us. She owns everything in it.**

 **The Very First Day**

Next morning, Gemma had a hard time getting up. Hannah was pulling her cover until she finally got out of her delightful bed.

'Blimey Hannah' she yawned, but then she opened her eyes properly and saw the sunny light coming in, shining friendly on the many plants and the honey coloured beds. In a few moments, she was washed and dressed.

'Let's go for breakfast' Megan said enthusiastically and Gemma heard her stomach rumble. She hadn't been able to eat a bite after the food had magically appeared, but with the busy conversation no none seemed to have noticed. She followed Megan out of the door and through the Common Room, and then the girl stopped. 'Anyone knows where the breakfast is?' she asked, with a helpless look on her face. Gemma couldn't help but grin.

'Let's go that way' Hannah said, and Gemma heard laughing in her voice too. They headed the way Hannah had pointed them into. Soon however, they walked into a wall and they had to go the same way back.

'How'll we ever escape from here?' Susan sighted when after ten minutes they still hadn't found the main staircase.

'We could ask' said Gemma, looking around her. As long as she could remember she had asked portraits for help, and she walked towards a nice painting of an old man with a pipe. 'Sorry to disturb you sir, but we are lost. Could you maybe point us in the right direction?' she asked him with a gentle smile.

'That depends on were you want to go, young lady' he replied kindly.

'To the Great Hall sir' Gemma said hopeful.

'So, you go down here and take the first right and the second left. It will lead you straight up to the Entrance. From there, you can see the Hall.' He gave her a friendly nod.

'Thank you, sir!' Gemma waved before she took a run and followed her roommates, who were already walking in the pointed direction.

'Brilliant Gem' Megan said when she caught up and Gemma felt a happy leap going through her. A small staircase led them up to a hidden corner close to the Entrance and the four girls went into the Great Hall were breakfast was already disappearing. Susan, Megan and Hannah all grabbed a scone before they went, but Gemma trembled and missed out.

'No Gem! Wanna share?' Hannah offered, but Gemma shook her head.

'Thanks Hannah, but I'm actually still pretty full of last night. I will eat extra with lunch' she lied, hoping no one would notice. Luckily, Kate came up to them, gaining all of their attention.

'Had a good breakfast?' she asked cheery.

'Gemma didn't have any' Megan grumbled. Kate just shrugged her shoulders.

'It happens. Here are your timetables. Professor Sprout asked me to give you this.' She handed out pieces of parchment to the four girls. Gemma looked at hers, then at the watch on Susan's arm and her eyes went wide again.

'We'll have to run!' All of them had panic in their eyes when they looked at the older girl.

Kate laughed, 'I wish I could take you, but,' she started, but then Poppy interfered.

'I could take them, I have a free period this morning' she offered, and five girls smiled gratefully at her. 'Come on' she said, and the first years followed her impatiently. 'What class do you have?' Poppy asked.

'Eh...' All of them looked at their papers quickly.

'We have History of Magic, with Slytherin' Megan stated clearly.

'Right' Poppy said, hastening her pace. She showed them to an empty classroom. With a 'see you 'round!' she left them there and the girls looked nervously at each other. Eventually they decided to sit down near a wall, Gemma and Megan behind the other two.

Few by few, people started to drop in. Draco and Jupiter were one of the first, glaring over to Gemma before sitting down on the other side of the room. Gemma sighed in relieve. When everyone seemed to be in, another five minutes passed and people started to whisper. Megan gave Gemma a little notch as well.

'You think it's a joke?' the dark haired girl asked softly. Before Gemma could answer however, a ghost came in through the wall and started teaching. Everyone was taken aback by this and instead of answering Megan, Gemma grabbed a quill and some parchment and started taking notes.

After a while however, it was just too much. Gemma couldn't keep track of all the wars and Ragnoks the professor had mentioned so far. When she looked around, she saw that most of her classmates had given up and were staring at the ceiling or out the window. Next to her, Megan was doodling away. Gemma felt temped to do the same, bur right then professor Binns talked about someone called Erique and after shaking her head to clear it, Gemma started taking notes again.

'Blimey Gemma' Megan said on their way to their next lesson. Gemma raised an eyebrow.

'What's wrong Meg?' Hannah asked, voicing Gemma's eyebrow.

'She,' Megan pointed at Gemma, 'has taken notes during the entire class. I don't know how she did it.'

'Oh really?' Susan said, sighting heavily. When Gemma nodded, Susan looked at her with blue puppy eyes. 'Could I maybe borrow your notes, oh wise and beautiful Gemma?' she pleaded.

'Sure silly' Gemma chuckled, and Susan took her arm.

'We'll have to hurry' Megan said, looking at Susan's watch.

'What class do we have?' Gemma asked curiously. Hannah looked in her bag for her timetable, but Megan already blurted it out.

'Defence Against the Dark Arts. Now come on!'

'Oi! Wait!' The girls looked around and saw Justin running towards them. Ernie was walking fast in their direction as well. 'Please!' Justin added when Megan wanted to move on.

'What's wrong?' she asked impatiently.

'Nothing' Justin assured when he caught up, 'we just wanted to walk with ye, that's all.'

'Sure' Hannah replied, before Megan could say anything, 'you know the way?' '

No' said Ernie reluctantly, finally joining their group.

'Let's try your way again Gem' Susan suggested.

'What's that?' Justin wanted to know, while Gemma started looking for a trustworthy portrait.

'She asks the pictures' Megan replied, eager to move on. Ernie walked straight to the closest one, who happened to be a young minstrel.

'We want to go to the classroom of professor Quirrell' he said in his pompous tone and Gemma groaned slightly. In her experience, demanding things from portraits never ended well.

'Sure dear fellow, follow me' the minstrel answered with a honeyed voice and Gemma could have sworn she saw a mischievous glimpse in his eye. 'Eh guys' she started saying, but Ernie was already on the other end of the hall with his minstrel and the rest was not far behind. Gemma shook her head and started to run.

It took up to fifteen minutes before Ernie was finally ready to admit they had gone the wrong way. By that time, both he and Megan refused to ask another portrait for help and the halls were desolated. Time for class had already started, and all of them started to get very nervous. Susan looked like she could cry, and Hannah putted an arm around her shoulders.

'What's that? Young Hufflepuffs?' a kind voice asked and a ghost appeared in front of them, dressed in a monks outfit and with a big belly. Gemma recognized him from last night, when he had come over to chat with a few of the older years for a minute.

'We're lost sir' Justin said hopelessly. The monk laughed so hard his belly shook with him. Gemma couldn't keep her eyes of it.

'Where you have to go then?' the ghost asked with his deep voice and when Megan told him, he went so fast that they had to run in order to keep up. Without breath they stumbled into the classroom, where professor Quirrell had already started. He didn't seem to mind however. Nervously he asked them to take their seats and to tell him their names. After they did, he went on with explaining what his classes would be about. Gemma took out her parchment again and started taking notes.

'I'm starving' Megan complained when they walked out of class. Gemma tried to think of another reason to get out of it, and saw to her distress that the friendly Hufflepuff ghost had waited for them to get out.

'I figured you wouldn't know the way to the Great Hall' he explained, and all of the first years, Ravenclaws included, cheered whilst following him through the halls.

'You go on, I've to go to the loo' Gemma whispered to Hannah when they were almost there.

'Shall I come with you?' she offered immediately, her friendly eyes twinkling.

'No need, I'll catch up soon. I know where to go now' said Gemma smiling. The kind girl grinned and waved at her when Gemma took off. She didn't know where to go and started wandering around. She was feeling a bit light headed and kept bumping into people.

'Wow! Watch it' someone said when this happened again and Gemma almost tripped over. A big hand took hold of her shoulder and Gemma looked up. She tried to focus on the face but almost fainted. 'Oi, sit down' the same voice said and Gemma felt the hand pushing her on a stone bench. 'You walk on, I'll see you' the voice continued, but everything was spinning before her eyes and she had no idea what was happening. She tried to do as the voice had said, but the hand pushed her back. 'Ho ho, I wasn't talking to you. Sit.' Gemma obliged and slowly, her sight came back to her. She stared into friendly grey eyes, surrounded by brown curls. 'Hey, you're coming back' he said, and Gemma smiled weakly. 'You need some food. Come, I will take you to the Great Hall' the boy continued, trying to pull her up.

'No!' Gemma shouted before she could think of an excuse. The boy let go of her and looked confused. She recognized the yellow tie with black stripes and blushed all over. She was making a complete fool of herself in front of a fellow Hufflepuff.

'Why not? he asked kindly and sat down next to her. Gemma didn't know where to look, but after she shook her head shortly she decided to tell him the truth.

'I can't eat anything after the magic,' she whispered, her cheeks burning with shame. '

After the magic?' the boy asked amused. Gemma nodded, finally looking up again.

'I... I am afraid of it' she said so softly that she was surprised he heard it at all. She waited for his laughter, but I didn't come. When she looked into his eyes, she saw nothing but kindness and, to her embarrassment, pity.

'Well,' he said slowly, 'then we'll have to go to the source. Come on!' He jumped off the bench and offered her his hand. She took it, and he didn't let go until he had dragged her all the way to the cellars and before a painting of pears. 'Watch this' he said with a grin from ear to ear and he tickled one of them. In return, a handle appeared and the boy opened the door. With a wide grin, he disappeared through the hole and Gemma climbed through it after him.

At first she only saw black spots, but soon her vision became clear again and she found herself in the kitchen, surrounded by house elves who demanded to know what she wanted.

'Something heavy. She almost fainted' the boy said, pushing her towards a bench. Gemma fell down on it and at least three house elves came to offer her food. She took enormous bites, feeling her strength returning with each one. After the first two offerings, she looked up again to find the boy opposite of her, also with a plate in front of him.

'Thank you' she said simply, feeling truly grateful towards him. He grinned back at her.

'No problem. We have to find you a solution though. What's your name? I'm Cedric' he replied.

'I'm Gemma' she smiled.

'So Gemma, you're new right?' he asked casually. Gemma nodded enthusiastic.

'Yes, and I am in Hufflepuff too!' she said proudly.

'I can see' he laughed, nodding at her own tie. Gemma blushed again, but then laughed with him. He must think her a complete idiot, she thought. Still, it was nice, sitting here.

'So, what will you do tonight?' he asked seriously, when their laughter had died.

'I don't know' Gemma admitted.

'Can we help you, miss?' one of the house elves asked.

'Maybe' Cedric said hopeful, 'what's your name?'

'Missy, kind sir' she replied, her big eyes now focussed on the boy.

'Missy, we have a problem. Gemma here is afraid of magic, so she won't eat anything sent up by it' he explained to her.

'The miss is always welcome here' Missy said with a welcoming voice to Gemma. Her warmth went all the way to Gemma's stomach and she felt her body relaxing.

'Maybe we can show the miss what we do here?' Another elf offered. 'Tommy sir' he added hastily before Cedric could say anything. Cedric smiled, and Tommy putted a plate in front of Gemma. 'You are now sitting at the Ravenclaw table, miss' he explained before he clicked his fingers.

After that, the food was gone and Gemma tensed all up again. 'We just send it straight up miss' Tommy assured, 'we don't prepare the food with magic. It's just transportation. We make everything ourselves.' Gemma still wasn't sure, but when she looked at all the friendly faces around her, she got determined to give it a try.

'Thank you all' she said to the elves, 'for trying to help me. The food is delicious. I will try to eat it upstairs tonight.'

'Otherwise we'll see you here' Missy insisted, and they wouldn't let her go until she promised.

When she and Cedric went out, it was already time for their next class. 'What do you have?' he asked, and she showed him on her timetable. 'Potions is very close by' he said, 'come on, I'll take you.' She followed him through the cellars. In the beginning, there was still a lot of warm light falling in through the windows, but soon it became darker and the light turned green. 'We're close to the lake,' Cedric explained, 'this is where Slytherin has its Common Room somewhere.' For a moment, Gemma felt bad for Draco and Jupiter.

Then, Cedric stood still and pointed towards a door. 'Here is your classroom. I've to hurry, I have Transfiguration and that's on the sixth floor. I'll see you tonight' he said, looking worriedly at her.

'Thank you so, so much. You saved me' Gemma said from the bottom of her heart. The boy was smiling again.

'See you Gems' he shouted over his shoulder while making his way out of the hall. Gemma still had a smile round her lips when she entered the classroom.

It was empty, and she quickly took a place somewhere in the middle. After a few minutes, she was joined by some Ravenclaws. She recognized Padma en waved at her. The girl seemed in doubt but then sat behind her, dragging a red haired girl with her. 'Morag, Gemma. Gemma, Morag' she introduced, and Gemma and Morag shook hands.

Soon, Wayne and Roger, the other Hufflepuff boys came in and sat before her. Gemma introduced them to Padma and Morag. Shortly afterwards she was finally joined by the rest. Megan looked demanding at her, but it was Hannah who slipped in next to her.

'What happened to you? We were worried' she said accusingly, and Gemma felt guilty when looking into the girls eyes.

'I met this boy, he was also from Hufflepuff and he showed me the kitchens' Gemma confessed, not daring to look at Hannah. Megan, standing next to her, already opened her mouth, but Hannah cut her off.

'So you've eaten?' she said sternly. Gemma nodded, feeling like a toddler. Wayne and Roger grinned like idiots whilst listening into this conversation. 'Then that's all we need to know' Hannah said with a strong look at Megan, 'for now,' she added so softly only Megan and Gemma could hear.

Megan seemed satisfied after that and went to sit with Susan, who, by the looks of it, got informed right away. Gemma gave Hannah a appreciative pinch and the girl grinned at her, shaking her head in confusion.

Suddenly, the doors opened wide and a man surrounded by his own black robes came in. His face looked harsh and Gemma felt her heart skip a beat. Hannah's suddenly upright posture suggested she felt the same way. The teacher introduced himself as professor Snape and warned them that there would be no wands in his class. Wayne and Roger sighed that they weren't able to use their wands again, but Gemma felt very relieved. Her wand was in her bag, still in its box. She hadn't even looked at it since professor Flitwick had bought the thing.

Professor Snape took a piece of parchment and read aloud 'Hannah Abbott'. Gemma had to punch Hannah before she raised her hand. 'You won't survive long in my class when you're always this slow, miss Abbott' the professor said in a harsh voice and Gemma pinched her friend again, sympathetically this time. 'Gemma Black' he said next, and when Gemma raised her hand he looked at her so intensely Gemma forgot to breathe. He paused for a moment before he went on to 'Terry Boot' and Gemma felt a big puff of air leaving her mouth when she did. Hannah glanced at her side ways and Gemma found she was shaking. She knew that look. It hadn't been curiosity, it hadn't even been dislike. That look had been full hatred.

Gemma was a bit shaken during the whole lesson, making a potion boil over because of it. Snape took this opportunity to take fifteen points of Hufflepuff. Gemma felt humiliated, but when she looked up she got nothing but sympathetic looks, even from Ernie. After class, Hannah and Gemma walked out leaning on each other.

'What a nightmare' the first girl stated, and Gemma nodded in addition.

'Nightmare? That was hell' Megan loudly added, after which she quickly glanced over her shoulder. Luckily, the door had closed, making the chance that Snape had heard her significantly smaller.

'What was going on with you?' Susan wanted to know, ignoring the comments on the class, looking at Gemma.

'Tonight' she promised, and the girls nodded approvingly at that.

'So next is Charms' Megan said light hearted, 'anyone any idea where that is?'

Charms was with the Slytherins again, and this time Gemma was less fortunate. Although all of them had found the classroom surprisingly well, she and Susan where seated behind Justin and Ernie and as soon as the Malfoy twins came in, they headed straight for the tables behind her. Susan smiled at them, still very much in the spirit of introductions.

'Hi, I'm Susan' she said with a lovely smile, while offering her hand. Draco rolled his eyes and Jupiter just stared, until Susan lowered her hand and turned back, looking all sad. Gemma patted her friend and glared at the two behind her. Jupiter just smirked. She dropped it when the professor came in however, suddenly looking very eager to start with the lesson.

All students had their wands lying before them and were looking hopefully at Flitwick. He smiled at the sight of them.

'Welcome all to my class' he said in his high pitched voice, and Gemma heard the Malfoys chuckle. He also started with names, winking at Gemma when it was her turn.

Then, he rolled up the parchment and started to explain the charm _Expelliarmus_. Gemma took notes, but very soon the professor dared them to try it. Suddenly the whole class was shaken with excitement, all of them waving their wands and murmuring. Susan was waving her wand rather enthusiastically, but Gemma didn't even bother getting hers from her bag.

Soon, she saw a feather moving above her head and she turned around. 'Show off' she thought when she saw Jupiter's smug face.

'Very good miss Malfoy! Ten points for Slytherin' professor Flitwick shouted delighted. When Gemma turned back, she saw his gaze going from Jupiter's wand to her own empty hand and his face changed accordingly. Gemma looked at her feet and didn't lift her eyes again until class was over. She packed her bag and followed the others, until she heard 'miss Black, please stay a moment' and she knew she had to talk again. The professor waited until all the others had gone before he questioned her.

'Why?' he asked her, looking very disappointed. Gemma felt the anxiety rush through her, from her toes all the way up her cheeks.

'I can't! I shouldn't!' she told him, more fierce full than she had meant.

'I told you, it's not the magic' the professor said with a calm voice, arms crossed. Gemma felt her knees shivering, all her fierceness had left her.

'I need more time' she replied weakly. The professor took her in for a moment and nodded. He let her go, but he looked more worried then before he called her back.

The others were waiting for her outside the classroom, and the eight of them decided to explore the outsides. They went to the Quidditch pitch, toe dipped in the lake and lied down underneath one of the tries. When Roger finally looked at Susan's watch, they had to hurry to get back in time for dinner.

Her trying classes and the blissful afternoon spent outside had roared Gemma's appetite and when she sat down, she hoped very much she would be able to eat something. When she looked at the other girls, she saw they all watched her cautiously. A few places down she discovered Cedric, who was also looking at her.

Suddenly the food appeared and Gemma felt fear rushing through her. She closed her eyes for a second and thought of the house elves downstairs, of Missy and Tommy, who had prepared all this food themselves. She imagined it on the four tables downstairs before it was sent up and how it was the same. When she opened her eyes again, she took a deep breath, moved her head and took some potatoes.

After the first bite, she saw Hannah smiling at her, and Megan and Susan sharing a look. Cedric gave her a thumbs up and turned back to his friends. Poppy was one of them, telling a story with a lot of hand gestures. Kate waved at her from a little further and Gemma waved back before returning her attention to her own group.

Wayne was telling a spectacular story about a time when he had smashed his older brother in Quidditch, which prompted Justin to ask what Quidditch actually was. A huge discussion followed, in which everyone tried to explain the game to him at once. Gemma smiled and joined in.

After dinner, they, on advise of Timothy, went to the library to start with their homework. At nine, all of them thought it was enough and the search to their own Common Room started. It was as quarter past ten when they found it, and all of them were to tired to join their Housemates in the Room itself.

Before she went to the girls dormitory however, Gemma silently took off and made her way to the painting of the pears. After she tickled one, she turned her head around the painting. The house elves were cleaning up the last pans and Gemma was indecisive about if she wanted to disturb them. The decision was soon made for her however, when one of them discovered her and they all started to make their way towards her.

'No no, no need' she said hastily, 'I just wanted to thank you all for the delicious dinner. I ate loads.' The house elves all laughed at that and waved when she said goodnight. Gemma quickly headed back towards the Hufflepuff Quarters, which where very close. She went straight to her room, where the other girls were waiting for her, all in pyjamas.

'Where were you?' Megan asked annoyed.

'Kitchens' said Gemma, while getting into her own pyjama as well. She brushed her teeth and went back in the room. When she sat down on her own bed, Hannah opened her mouth.

'Explain' she said, and Gemma did. She told them about her fear for magic and what had happened during lunch.

'What will you do?' Susan asked.

'Don't know' Gemma answered, biting her lip. This had been worrying her since the letter was placed in her hands.

'We'll figure it out' Hannah promised, sounding so convincing Gemma almost believed her.

'Of course we will,' Megan said, as if there was no other option, 'that's what friends are for.'

They chatted a little bit about the day after that, but soon they were all too tired and one by one they fell asleep. Gemma was last, looking at the black ceiling of her bed. All kinds of worries went through her head, but one thought pierced through all of them: Megan had called them friends. For the very first time, Gemma had friends.


	6. More Lessons

**This story stands only because of the beautiful world J.K. Rowling created for us. She owns everything in it.**

 **More Lessons**

Next morning went almost the same as the morning before, with Hannah dragging Gemma out of bed.

'Morning sunshine' Susan laughed when Gemma groaned and grunted.

'Come on, food' Megan stated and when they were all washed and dressed the four girls left the Common Room. This time, they found the Great Hall way sooner and they had time to actually sit down and eat their breakfast.

'Great' Megan said enthusiastically in between two bites of scrambled eggs.

'Really Meg' Hannah shook her head smiling.

'At home, I'm not allowed anything' the dark haired witch answered, pieces of egg flying everywhere.

'Charming' Wayne said while sitting down next to her.

'Yes, truly irresistible' Roger added, letting himself fall on Megans other side.

'So, we'll have Herbology second hour. I'm very looking forward to spending a class outdoors' Hannah quickly said before Megan could snap.

'Yes, me too' Susan nodded in agreement.

'What are you too?' a voice asked from behind her, making Susan almost fall off the bench. Poppy winked at Gemma, who was laughing loudly, and fell down next to the now again seated Susan.

'Exited for Herbology' Megan answered in her place.

'Ah, first lesson?' When they all nodded, Poppy continued. 'Professor Sprout is a dear, even though she does not favours us, like Snape does with the Slytherins. But she's a kind woman.'

'Talking about Sprouttie?' a warm voice asked, and Gemma smiled widely when she recognized Cedric.

'Ha Gem, enjoying your breakfast I see?' he said with an approving smile.

'Hi Cedric! Yes, we were talking about professor Sprout' Gemma answered, and Cedric sat down next to her. 'Cedric, meet my friends and fellow first years, Hannah, Susan, Megan, Roger, and Wayne. And this is Poppy' she introduced the others.

'I know Pops, we're in the same year. Hello guppies' he said to the others, 'I'm Cedric.' The others said hi too. They chatted a bit, which mostly meant listening to Poppy and Cedric gossiping about people they didn't know.

Suddenly breakfast disappeared, and all of them got up in order to get to their classes. After History of Magic, it was time to go outside the castle.

'We'll have to hurry' Hannah said, 'it's quite far.' Thanks to their breakfast with the two third years, they knew exactly where to go and they were actually at the right place five minutes before time. Professor Sprout welcomed them with a kind smile and rushed forwards to introduce herself.

'Finally, my new Hufflepuffs! My apologies for not meeting you before. I'm professor Sprout, your Head of House. If you've ever any problem, you can always come to me or one of the Prefects. You've met them, haven't you?' Hannah nodded and offered their Head her hand.

'I'm Hannah Abbott professor, and very proud to be in Hufflepuff' she said with a smile that lightened her whole face. Gemma felt a smile forming on her own face by just looking at her.

'Megan Jones'

'Roger Malone' they said one after another. Gemma also introduced herself. By then, their other classmates had found their way to Glasshouse 1 as well, and professor Sprout went back to her original place, in front of the class.

They all had to stand in a line, and Gemma smiled shyly at Hermione and Neville, hoping they would recognize her. Hermione looked quite uncertain but came to stand next to her. Neville stood beside her, greeting Gemma in a happy manner. The professor quickly split them up in pairs and Gemma was teamed up with Hermione.

'Can anyone tell me what plant we have in front of us?' asked professor Sprout and the girl next to her shot her hand in the air. It was a sight all the Hufflepuffs were used to at the end of the hour. Gemma saw Megan turn red and green every time the girl blurted out the answer, not giving others any chance to prove themselves. Gemma didn't mind that as much. She hardly knew anything anyway. But what did bother her a bit though, was working with Hermione on the plant. Hermione hardly let her touch anything, insisting on doing it all herself. Gemma was therefore a bit annoyed when professor Sprout announced that they would stay in these pairings until Christmas, just before she gave them a mountain of homework.

After that, they were allowed to leave and the whole group went to the castle together. After lunch and Potions, they had another first class. It was Transfiguration, and Gemma quickly moved next to Neville when she saw Megan sitting next to the Gryffindor boy she had been paired up with.

There was no sign of professor McGonagall yet, although her cat was sitting on the desk. They waited for several minutes, and somehow Harry Potter and the redhead managed to be the only ones being late.

'Luckily were not late' the redhead mentioned, clearly not measuring by time but by the presence of the teacher, 'can you imagine what McGonagall would say?' At that moment, the cat jumped of the desk and was transformed into the professor before she hit the floor.

Gemma realized her mouth was still hanging open after McGonagall had told the boys off and was standing in front of the class again. She read out the list with names and Gemma learned that the redhead was called Ronald Weasley, and the boy sitting next to Megan was named Seamus.

After the list, the professor told them a lot about Transfiguration in general before moving to one spell in particular, one that would turn a matchstick into a needle. Suddenly they all had a matchstick in front of them and Gemma got an itchy feeling in her stomach when the professor asked them to get out their wands and try the spell. Gemma felt Hannah and Susan's concerned looks at her and she managed a smile. Then, she turned back to Neville.

'Why don't you go first?' she asked hopefully. He looked at her in despair.

'I wanted to ask you the same,' he said in a sad voice, 'I'm rubbish at all magic so far.' Even though this was unfortunate at the moment, Gemma couldn't help but smile at the boy. At least, they had the comfort of not being able to do spells together.

Professor McGonagall moved their way, and Neville got up his wand and cleared his throat. Luckily though, everyone got distracted by a huge explosion, and Gemma couldn't see half of the class anymore. When the smoke cleared, Megan and Seamus were both all black in the face, covered in ashes. Their matchsticks were completely gone and their desk was still smoking. The professor quickly putted and end to that and with another sweep of her wand both students were clean again.

'Continue' she said with a voice that did not betray at all that she had just witnessed an explosion in her own classroom.

They spent the last fifteen minutes trying, or at least Neville did, and it came to no surprise to anyone that Hermione was the only one to manage the spell. When the gong went off and everyone started leaving, professor McGonagall asked Gemma to stay, and with a stomach filled with straight up fear she packed her bag and saw the others leave before she turned to the stern woman who was now standing behind her desk.

She slowly made her way up there, ready to react to anything. She had seen what this woman was capable of at the beginning of the lesson and besides, she could somehow feel that she was in a room with a very powerful witch. '

Miss Black,' this witch now said in a stern voice, 'have you broken your wrist?'

'No, professor,' Gemma answered surprised.

'Your hand perhaps, or your arm? Or maybe you suffer from another condition?' the professor went on. When Gemma shook her head on all of them, even the last bits of the professor's already thin lips were sucked in. 'Then I cannot see why you haven't used your wand at all in my lesson' professor McGonagall said, with so much spirit in her glare Gemma didn't dare to breath.

Before she could even start to formulate an answer, the professor went on. 'In my lessons, I won't tolerate laziness, nor' she looked very prim at Gemma, who had wanted to protest, 'will I have my students defying my authority in class. I gave you a task and you wilfully refused to do it.' Gemma fought the tears in her eyes when she answered.

'I'm not ready for it yet, professor' she almost whispered, looking down at her worn shoes.

'No one forced you to come to Hogwarts, miss Black. While you're here, you will participate in my classes, and otherwise not attend them at all. I will take thirty points from Hufflepuff,' now Gemma looked at the professor with eyes wide of terror, 'and you will serve detention tonight and tomorrow. You can leave now, to study with your House mates. I will see you here tonight at eight.'

'I have Flying lessons tonight, professor' Gemma mumbled.

'Speak up, if you say something' the witch said in a harsh tone, 'alright then, I will see you tomorrow night and the day after, eight on the dot. Goodbye.' With those words, the professor turned her look from Gemma to the papers in front of her and Gemma left the room with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Maybe McGonagall was right, she thought, maybe she shouldn't have come to Hogwarts. She was afraid of magic, and had gone to a school which purpose it was to teach just that to her students. When Gemma thought on it, it sounded crazy, like voluntarily experiencing your worst nightmare. Sunken in thought, she did not even notice that she walked straight to the Hall, without getting lost once.

There, she looked at the Hufflepuff table. Megan was laughing out loud, looking at Roger who had clearly just told a joke. Susan was chocking, probably from laughing, and Hannah was dutifully patting her on the back. Justin just walked up to Ernie and gave him a slap on the shoulder, which made the pompous boy grin widely. Wayne used all this chaos to tape a paper with text written on it on Rogers back, and further down the table Cedric was waving at her. Gemma took in the whole scene and decided that she wasn't ready to leave the castle yet.


	7. A Terrible First Week

**Notes** **First of all, an big thank you to** CouldISlytherin for the kind reviews! I've adjusted the lay-out as you suggested and I hope it an easier read now. And don't worry, there will be more thoughts and feelings! Especially later on though.. This is kind of a short chapter, sorry all.

 **This story stands only because of the beautiful world J.K. Rowling created for us. She owns everything in it.**

 **A Terrible First Week**

The next days were hard though. In every class she now felt terrified and hunted down. The girls tried to support her, but they did not really get what she was afraid off.

Flying had proven to be a horror. Maybe the broom noticed she had been afraid or maybe it had been wilfully spiteful, but hers had been the only one that refused to get up and she had spent the entire class alone on the ground, watching the others flying after Madam Hooch. She was happy that they had this class with Ravenclaw. She would have hated it if the Malfoys would have snared at her all three hours.

Charms was terrible, with professor Flitwick being more disappointed in her every time and she couldn't sleep at all after her first detention, when she knew she would have to go back in Transfiguration again the next day. She even putted the box with her wand in it on the desk this time, but when she couldn't bring it up to try it, McGonagall stayed true to her own words and Gemma spent the rest of the hour in the girls bathroom, crying her eyes out. It wasn't until Hannah came to fetch her that she could bare to think about ever leaving it again at all and she skipped dinner to avoid having to see the others. At night, she had detention again however, copying spells from old textbooks. Feeling relieved did not even begin to cover how Gemma felt when she first realized McGonagall didn't intent to force her to use magic or punish her with it herself.

Potions was almost worse than Transfiguration, with Snape taking points from her for every possible reason and even at Defence Against the Dark Arts and Herbology they had started using their wands. The only class Gemma actually enjoyed was History of Magic, because there at least no one asked more of her then being present, and even if she wouldn't be Gemma doubted that the professor would notice.

Gemma had been miserable all week, continuous questioning why she was here. It was the icing on the cake when on Saturday morning, when they were supposed to be off, Gemma got a note from professor Sprout to come see her in her office.

The others left for the lake and Gemma slowly started to look for Sprout's room. So this was it, she thought after she had asked directions to the ghost of Gryffindor, who had politely pointed out the way, after one week she would be expelled from Hogwarts. Although it probably was for the best, Gemma couldn't help but feeling like a failure. She hadn't even opened the box containing her wand. And that after all uncle Phineas' stories. A single tear fell down her cheek when she thought about what the portrait would have to say about her disgraceful departure. Although he probably would not find out, for she would not go back to Grimmauld Place. She didn't know where else to go however, and suddenly that made her feel in an entire new variety of fears. She had nowhere else to go. The orphanage was closed to her. She would be homeless, or maybe they would sent her to a new orphanage, where she would have to start all over, or maybe even go to one of these terrible boarding schools that they were telling about at the orphanage, one for penniless children where there was shortage in everything except students and rats.

Just when she thought nothing could get any worse, she felt a heavy rain falling down on her and when she looked at her sleeve, it was covered in green slime. She lifted her head and saw a poltergeist with an empty bucket, all grins and bowing at her.

'Pleased to meet you, newbie. You can thank Peeves the Magnificent for making sure you're not a freshman anymore' he said and then he cackled at his own joke.

Gemma tried to shake the slime off, but it was stuck. 'Who's Peeves' she asked miserably.

'Me of course. Now say thank you, or I will also cover you in feathers' the poltergeist threatened, and he suddenly held another bucket.

'Thank you for my shower, Peeves the Magnificent' Gemma said and the poltergeist swished off, probably looking for a new victim. Gemma began to properly cry now and she was now even more sure she did not belong here. A normal student would not be bullied like this, but probably hex the ghost. It had also showed why Gemma detested magic.

Still covered in slime, she found her Housemistress' office and knocked on the door. It swung open and there was professor Sprout, standing behind her desk. She was not smiling, but had a worried frown and behind her stood, to Gemma's horror, professor McGonagall. She now was certain this would be her last hour at Hogwarts, and she was surprised by how sad that made her. Somehow, she thought, she had clanged to her uncle's image of the castle, and had hoped that despite everything, it would be as amazing to her as it had been to him.

'Come in, miss Black' professor Sprout said stern, but her tone quickly changed when she got a more proper look at Gemma. 'Heaven's child, what happened to you?' she asked worried, walking fast towards her.

'Peeves the Magnificent' Gemma said shyly and she saw the amused look the two witches shared. Maybe it had been a conspiracy, was her immediate thought, and this made her even feel more weak and frightful. Perhaps she wouldn't be sent away, but used as a example for other students, locked up somewhere to show to children who might follow the same path. It could even be that McGonagall would turn her into an animal or a piece of furniture. It was clear that she would be able to do that in a jiffy.

'Let me clean you up' interrupted Sprout her thoughts and clean but still shaken Gemma followed the professor to the desk. 'Sit down' the witch said and Gemma sat down, looking at her shivering legs and trying to get her hands under control.

'We need to talk,' her Head of House said in a very serious tone.


	8. Three Witches and a Lot of Talk

**Notes** **So I uploaded this chapter right after the other for I think the two belong together**

 **This story stands only because of the beautiful world J.K. Rowling created for us. She owns everything in it.**

 **Three Witches and a Lot of Talk**

Gemma's eyes were filled with tears and her lip already started bobbling, and professor Sprout hadn't said a thing yet except that they needed to talk. She tried and failed to get herself in order and finally managed a tiny nod.

'Professor McGonagall is here as a representative of the Headmaster. We had a team meeting yesterday and your name came up as one of our main worries' the professor said seriously and Gemma had to swallow three times before she trusted her eyes and dared to look up. 'I think you know why,' Sprout continued, looking Gemma in the eye, 'it's because you do not show the slightest interest in any of the classes.' Somehow this comment gave Gemma the strength she needed.

'That's not true' she said, quite offended, looking first Sprout and then McGonagall firmly in the eye.

'The teachers haven't seen you perform any spell' professor Sprout said coldly, looking rather disappointed by her outburst.

'No, but I have written them all down' Gemma said, taking her bag and dumping several pieces of parchment on the desk. Professor Sprout looked at them and then handed some to the other professor, who skimmed them with her glasses on the edge of her nose.

'It is good to see you take some interest,' McGonagall said, still sounding rather disapproving, 'but taking notes is only a part of the education here. We expect full devotion, and doing half of it isn't enough to fulfil your educational duties her on Hogwarts.' Gemma felt her strength dripping away, and a tear found its way down her cheek.

'We just want an explanation' professor Sprout said kindly. Gemma shrugged her shoulders and McGonagall opened her mouth again, but professor Sprout spoke first. 'Professor Flitwick mentioned you told him you were afraid' she said, giving Gemma an entry point. Gemma nodded silently. 'What are you afraid of?' Sprout asked with a soothing voice and Gemma was suddenly very grateful for her patience. Before she could answer however, professor McGonagall snapped.

'Oh come on, surely that's just an excuse. She is a lazy student, just like her father. He too only did things to please himself, and look where it got him' she said, her eyes fixed on the other teacher. Gemma saw she regretted saying it instantly, or at least the moment her eye fell on Gemma's face. She herself could also feel that all the blood had left her cheeks and her head was filled with clouds. She didn't realize she was saying something before her own voice reached her ears.

'I don't want to be like him. That's what I'm afraid off' she heard, and all colour came back and rushed up to her face, making it feel all hot and red like a tomato.

When the two teachers looked at her in awe however, she felt obliged to explain. She had blurted it out now anyway, so she could better be honest before she would be sent of. And clearly, these two professors already knew where she was coming from.

'My father was different' she stammered, 'my grandmother told me so. He disgraced himself by getting into Gryffindor. And then he learned magic and he used it kill all these people.' Gemma closed her eyes and started crying for real now. She wasn't even sure why; because of her father, because those women knew or because she was leaving yet another place that was offered to her as a home. She didn't even realize professor Sprout was standing next to her, arm around her shoulders, before the crying gradually stopped. When she looked up, she saw that McGonagall looked shocked, and that her lips once again were all gone.

'Poor girl' she heard professor Sprout mumble full of pity and Gemma looked at her astonished. Professor McGonagall took the seat behind the desk and leaned into to look at Gemma. Gemma quickly shook her head to recollect herself and stared right back.

'You know about your father then' the professor asked in a kinder voice than Gemma thought was even possible.

She nodded and added: 'I know about the rest too. My family and dark magic and so on. I don't want to do that.' Professor Sprout stroke her back and made a sort of sniffing sound, while McGonagall cleared her throat.

'I think I know what we should do next' she said, and Gemma nodded solemnly.

'I'll pack my things then' she answered sadly.

'Pack your things? Surely not!' she heard next to her and professor Sprout looked at her with shock all over her face.

'Pack? Why?' McGonagall asked with raised eyebrows.

'I'll have to leave?' Gemma explained, quite unsure now. The face of the witch in front of her changed, and Gemma could almost swear she saw a glimpse of a smile there.

'I was talking about therapy. Professor, will you sort it out with miss Black? I'll have to talk to the Headmaster.' Professor Sprout nodded, and after McGonagall left she stood up and walked back to her own seat. In the mean time, Gemma tried to recollect herself, but it was too much. She could stay! Now that it was said, she wasn't sure how she felt about that. And therapy didn't sound reassuring at all.

'As professor McGonagall suggested, we can start with therapy. I would say the sooner the better, though perhaps not today. You've had enough shocks for one morning' Sprout said with a lot of warmth in her voice. 'I will talk to Madam Pomfrey and she'll send you an owl with the time and place, but it might very well be tomorrow.' When Gemma still looked frightened, the older witch leaned in. 'We want to help you Gemma, to make sure you'll be at home here. The way you feel is not how you're supposed to feel, an certainly not justified. You deserve to have a fresh start, just like the other students. You do not have to fear us. Professor McGonagall and I will inform the other teachers and we won't put pressure on you,' before she continued, she smiled again at Gemma, who was starting to feel a little better, 'your education is important, but your health always comes first. Now, do you want to go back to your friends, or would you rather go to the Hospital Wing and get a proper rest, without anyone disturbing you?' Gemma thought on this, but only for a short time.

'I think I would like to go to my friends, they're out by the lake' she said, and the professor nodded in full approval.

'Going outside and enjoying the sun seems like a very good idea. We should always take full advantage of good weather, for who knows when we'll be able to do so again' she said sounding light-hearted at the sudden, and Gemma gave her a tiny smile.

'I'll do just that' she promised, standing up.

'Very good. And Gemma, just one more thing' the professor said while Gemma was already making her way out and now stood still, listening, 'we were never going to send you away. One bad week isn't enough to get expelled from Hogwarts. I mean, look at the Weasley twins, they pull pranks everyday, disturbing lessons and such and they're also still here, and no one would dream of sending them home. Don't worry about such things anymore. We just wanted to get to the bottom off it.'

Gemma felt fear disappearing from her stomach, like it slit down all the way past her legs and her feet, sipping into the ground, far away from her. She could even feel her heart beat more freely, relieved from all the pressure on her chest. She sighed, and then looked full warmth and with a happy smile at the professor, before she walked out.

She remembered to wave and with that smile still on her face, she walked out of the castle and into the sunshine.


	9. All the way up to Halloween

**Notes** **So here I shuffled a bit with cannon. Hope you guys don't mind it.**

 **This story stands only because of the beautiful world J.K. Rowling created for us. She owns everything in it.**

 **All the way up to Halloween**

Professor Sprout kept her word. Al teachers got of her back, except Snape, but he had hated Gemma before he knew she was afraid of magic, so she didn't bother about it much. Most teachers tried to encourage her, giving her points for answers she knew.

Gemma went to the Hospital Wing nearly every day. She and Madam Pomfrey had started with exposure therapy, and at the end of the week, Gemma was able to open the box with her wand in it and to look at it.

'Why don't you pick it up?' Madam Pomfrey suggested in her usual, soothing voice. Gemma liked her immensely. The Healer was always encouraging her to move beyond her comfort zone, without putting ever too much pressure on her. Gemma felt save with her there.

'I can't' she therefore answered with a steady voice, 'I remember what it felt like.'

'What?' the Healer asked.

'I felt powerful and happy' Gemma admitted, 'and I don't want to. I'm afraid of what it will do to me.'

'Gemma,' Madam Pomfrey said while looking intensely at the girl, 'we talked about it. It will not drastically change you. You are your own person, with or without magic abilities.'

Gemma looked into the blue eyes of the witch and breathed in deeply before nodding. She stretched her fingers, touched the wand and the feeling she had in Ollivander's shop rushed through her again. She backed off as if she had burned herself, and her fingers felt all tingly. 'That will be all for today' Madam Pomfrey said, without betraying any emotion except kindness in her voice.

Other than not being able to pick up her wand, Gemma was enjoying her time at Hogwarts. Her fellow students had heard about her incapability of performing any spell, and some of them, mostly Slytherins and Gryffindors, teased her about it. Jupiter was just plain mean sometimes, but Gemma had learned a long time ago to ignore her snares.

And every time someone said something truly hurting, Hannah would stand up for her, or Justin or Megan, and Gemma had seen Cedric hex at least two of her biggest bullies. Even Ernie stood up for her against the Malfoys when they kept going on about her weakness.

'Pathetic' Draco hissed in her ear when he walked past, slowing down next to her so he could continue to bully her.

'You're worse than Weasley' Jupiter said loud enough for the twins, who were in the hall as well, to hear. She shoved Susan aside to walk on her other side, so she was sandwiched between the two blond kids. 'They are filthy blood traitors, but at least they use magic. You should be living with pigs and muggles instead of us' she continued, and even from where she was standing she could see the Weasleys go red.

'Shut up and walk on if you've nothing useful to say' Ernie said to Gemma's great surprise, and the Malfoy twins shared a look before they shoved him down and walked on.

'Ernie!' Gemma shouted concerned and she helped him to get up.

'Horrible people' the boy mumbled and he patted Gemma on her arm. 'Don't listen to them Gem, if anyone should go, it would be those two.' Gemma smiled gratefully at him, and together with Susan they continued their way to the library, where they were going to study.

So her weeks continued, and it was almost the end of October when Gemma realized something was off with Hermione. They never spoke anymore, and Gemma only heard her voice when she was answering a question in class. More distressing though, was her behaviour in Herbology. Hermione didn't seem to mind so much any more if Gemma got involved or not and she let her touch and even take charge.

The first time, Gemma thought the girl finally saw she could do some things, but after a while she realized Hermione just didn't pay attention at all. There was not much she could do though. They only had Herbology and Transfiguration together, and the only other time she saw the girl was in the library, where the girl was buried in books. So she shoved it to the back of her mind, and tried to focus on her friends and her therapy.

'Let's go!' Megan was super excited, although Hannah and Gemma could not decipher if this was because of the feast or because of the food.

'Coming' Susan replied, giving a final touch to her hair.

'Yes, you're a beauty, no come on' Megan said impatient. Susan shot one look at the mirror before she followed the other girls out. As soon as they had left their corridors, Megan putted her hand through Susan's hair and then took off, cackling.

'Megan! I'm going to kill you!' Susan shouted and she took off after the girl, whose afro was bouncing on her head. Hannah and Gemma shared one look before they went after them.

Megan and Susan were already in the Great Hall, and Gemma stood still at the sight of it. Next to her, she heard Hannah gasp and she couldn't agree more. Instead of candles, thousands of pumpkins were floating through the air, their grins throwing scary shadows on the tables, the people and the walls. Bats were flying and trying to avoid the pumpkins.

Gemma saw one crashing at the Ravenclaw table, covering Terry Boot and Padma in pumpkin pieces from above. Gemma laughed and pinched Hannah, but the golden haired was looking at the walls with a look Gemma knew far too well. There were spider webs covering the stones and Hannah confessed that she was very happy theirs was one of the middle tables.

Gemma snickered and pulled her friend opposite of the others, the furthest side of the wall. Megan was straightening Susan's hair, and everything seemed fine again between them. Food hadn't appeared yet, and Gemma turned around and got up to speak to Padma, who still looked a bit orange.

'Try Scourgify' she told the girl, and she felt satisfied when Padma was clean afterwards.

'Thanks Gemma! Are you also excited for tonight?' Padma asked with sparkling eyes.

'Sure thing' Gemma replied.

'I only hope I will spent some time with Parvati. She and Lavender are a bit upset, I think' Padma told her with a sight.

'Why, what's wrong?' Gemma asked, a little bit worried. She was not surprised when Padma told her that they had found Hermione crying on a toilet, but that she had sent them off.

'She was quite harsh' Padma said offended, clearly feeling for her twin sister.

'You happen to know which toilet?' Gemma asked, as casually as possible.

'Yeah, on the second floor, West Wing' Padma replied, with a look that clearly stated she didn't understand this question at all.

'See ya' Gemma waved and she quickly whispered 'will be right back' to Hannah before she took off and left the Great Hall. She had no problem finding the toilet and she could hear Hermione sobbing, so even finding the right cubicle didn't prove to be difficult. 'Hermione?' she asked carefully, and the crying stopped abruptly.

'Gemma?' Hermione's voice said surprised Gemma nodded and then added: 'yeah, it's me. What's wrong, Hermione?'

'Oh sod off' the girl said rudely and then went back to sobbing. Gemma gave a heavy sight and went into the cubicle next to her.

'Hermione, I'm not leaving unless you tell me, and we're both missing out on a splendid dinner, so I suggest you speak up' she said sternly, thinking of all the times she had sat in a rather uncomfortable place with someone crying.

Why on earth would you go to a toilet when you could have your whole Common Room by now? Surely everyone was at the banquet by now. Although, Gemma thought, in this instance it was a lucky thing, for she would never have been able to go to Hermione in the Gryffindor Headquarters. She hadn't the faintest idea even were to find those. And, when she thought a little bit more on it, it hadn't been a long time ago when she had been crying in a bathroom as well. Maybe it was not such a weird place after all. You at least could lock yourself away.

The crying continued, but slowly died out.

'Gemma? Are you still there?' Hermione sounded very unsure.

'Yes, I told you, I'm not going anywhere' Gemma answered, trying to hold in a yawn.

'I am sorry. It's just, I thought it would be better here' Hermione sniffed, 'I had never many friends, but I thought at Hogwarts everyone would be like me. But today, I heard Ron say no one wanted to be friends with me. It's school all over again.'

'Don't listen to the redhead' Gemma answered, now holding in a laugh. She wanted to continue, but then she heard the door opening.

'Hello?' she asked when she heard footsteps entering.

'Shhh' she heard from the cubicle next to her.

'Why?' she replied in a clear voice.

'Gemma! Those footsteps are way to heavy to be a girl's' Hermione whispered and Gemma could hear the fear in her voice. She tried to open her door quietly, but before she even touched it she heard a splintering sound and there was no door left to open.

She instantly let herself fall down on her knees, ready to jump out of the way from whatever might be there.

'Hermione, you ok?' she asked, before looking up. A giant troll was standing there, and Gemma knew none of them was ok.

'I'm stuck' she heard Hermione, in a sobbing voice again, and Gemma went for her wand which she, thanks to her therapy, was carrying at all times now. She took a deep breath, shook her head and then conjured a lightening spell, which send an itchy feeling all the way from her arm to her heart, where it left new strength.

The sparks distracted the troll long enough to get out of the cubicle and to help Hermione out from under her door. When she looked up again, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were standing there.

'Hermione' they shouted, and the fuzzy haired girl tried to get to them. This attracted the troll however, and the two girls ducked just in time.

Then, Harry Potter jumped on its back and stuck his wand in the nose of the giant monster. He could better have used the thing to cast a spell, Gemma thought irritated. This feeling quickly turned into fear when the troll now went for the black haired boy with such ferocity Gemma was sure he wouldn't survive it.

Suddenly, the troll had lost its club and it was hanging in the air, before it fell down on its head and the troll crashed on the tiles. Gemma looked up and saw Ron Weasley standing there, shivering, but with his wand held high and a determined look on his face. Gemma decided to never call him "that redhead" ever again.

Before anyone could say something, teachers finally arrived. They were McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell and all three of them were astonished by the sight of them and the unconscious troll.

'Could someone tell me what happened here?' the witch finally asked, focussing mostly on her own students.

'We' Ron started, but Hermione interrupted him in her usual manor.

'It is my fault, professor,' she said, and Gemma and the other two looked at her in utter surprise. 'I thought I could take down the troll myself. I've read about them' Hermione continued, 'Harry and Ron were just in time to save me.'

'Well' professor McGonagall said, clearly trying to recollect herself, 'that was very foolish of you, miss Granger. I expected better of you. I'll take five points of Gryffindor.' Hermione looked at her feet and Gemma couldn't believe her ears. 'And as for you two, not many first years have encountered a troll and lived to tell the tale. Five points for Gryffindor each, for shire luck' the professor went on, and Harry and Ron looked excited at each other. Gemma felt happy too, the boys so totally deserved it, although if it was up to her, the points would be much more. 'And as for you, miss Black, eh.. What exactly are you doing her?' The witch asked, and suddenly Gemma felt all eyes on her.

'I eh, I already was here' she said.

'You were here? Didn't you hear about the troll?' Snape said in a disbelieving voice.

'No, I didn't' Gemma said desperately.

Snape looked at the other professors. 'Miss Black must have been here for quite a while then' he said, 'clearly this is a false statement.'

'No, I was' Gemma now almost panicked, 'that's why I went to this far away bathroom. I eh, needed some time.' Everyone looked at her in disbelieve, but Gemma managed to keep her face straight. The blush was not faked, she felt it creeping up her cheeks and hoped it would only make the story more believable.

'Right, all of you, back to you dormitories' professor McGonagall said, breaking the tension.

'So, what'll be her punishment?' Snape asked, pointing at Gemma.

'Really professor, I see no need. I can hardly punish her for using this particular bathroom' professor McGonagall answered, and Gemma used their focus on each other to slip out after the others.

'Thank you,' Harry Potter said after a few corridors.

'Thank you' Gemma said, looking at the two boys, 'I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't..' Ron Weasley stepped forward and offered his hand.

'Ron,' he said, and Gemma introduced herself as well. They walked together to the main staircase, where the three Gryffindors went up and Gemma got down.

'Gemma! Where were you?' Hannah cried out when she walked into their bedroom.

'Why do you always take off?!' Megan sounded angry, and Susan just got up and hugged her so tight Gemma almost tripped over.

'Calm down' she laughed, 'I just met a troll. Now' she said before the others said anything, 'I will explain all.' Before she did though, she took her wand and with a broad smile she putted it on her night stand.


	10. A Day Full of Events

**Notes** **So here I shuffled a bit with cannon. Hope you guys don't mind it.**

 **This story stands only because of the beautiful world J.K. Rowling created for us. She owns everything in it.**

 **All the way up to Halloween**

Professor Sprout kept her word. Al teachers got of her back, except Snape, but he had hated Gemma before he knew she was afraid of magic, so she didn't bother about it much. Most teachers tried to encourage her, giving her points for answers she knew.

Gemma went to the Hospital Wing nearly every day. She and Madam Pomfrey had started with exposure therapy, and at the end of the week, Gemma was able to open the box with her wand in it and to look at it.

'Why don't you pick it up?' Madam Pomfrey suggested in her usual, soothing voice. Gemma liked her immensely. The Healer was always encouraging her to move beyond her comfort zone, without putting ever too much pressure on her. Gemma felt save with her there.

'I can't' she therefore answered with a steady voice, 'I remember what it felt like.'

'What?' the Healer asked.

'I felt powerful and happy' Gemma admitted, 'and I don't want to. I'm afraid of what it will do to me.'

'Gemma,' Madam Pomfrey said while looking intensely at the girl, 'we talked about it. It will not drastically change you. You are your own person, with or without magic abilities.'

Gemma looked into the blue eyes of the witch and breathed in deeply before nodding. She stretched her fingers, touched the wand and the feeling she had in Ollivander's shop rushed through her again. She backed off as if she had burned herself, and her fingers felt all tingly. 'That will be all for today' Madam Pomfrey said, without betraying any emotion except kindness in her voice.

Other than not being able to pick up her wand, Gemma was enjoying her time at Hogwarts. Her fellow students had heard about her incapability of performing any spell, and some of them, mostly Slytherins and Gryffindors, teased her about it. Jupiter was just plain mean sometimes, but Gemma had learned a long time ago to ignore her snares.

And every time someone said something truly hurting, Hannah would stand up for her, or Justin or Megan, and Gemma had seen Cedric hex at least two of her biggest bullies. Even Ernie stood up for her against the Malfoys when they kept going on about her weakness.

'Pathetic' Draco hissed in her ear when he walked past, slowing down next to her so he could continue to bully her.

'You're worse than Weasley' Jupiter said loud enough for the twins, who were in the hall as well, to hear. She shoved Susan aside to walk on her other side, so she was sandwiched between the two blond kids. 'They are filthy blood traitors, but at least they use magic. You should be living with pigs and muggles instead of us' she continued, and even from where she was standing she could see the Weasleys go red.

'Shut up and walk on if you've nothing useful to say' Ernie said to Gemma's great surprise, and the Malfoy twins shared a look before they shoved him down and walked on.

'Ernie!' Gemma shouted concerned and she helped him to get up.

'Horrible people' the boy mumbled and he patted Gemma on her arm. 'Don't listen to them Gem, if anyone should go, it would be those two.' Gemma smiled gratefully at him, and together with Susan they continued their way to the library, where they were going to study.

So her weeks continued, and it was almost the end of October when Gemma realized something was off with Hermione. They never spoke anymore, and Gemma only heard her voice when she was answering a question in class. More distressing though, was her behaviour in Herbology. Hermione didn't seem to mind so much any more if Gemma got involved or not and she let her touch and even take charge.

The first time, Gemma thought the girl finally saw she could do some things, but after a while she realized Hermione just didn't pay attention at all. There was not much she could do though. They only had Herbology and Transfiguration together, and the only other time she saw the girl was in the library, where the girl was buried in books. So she shoved it to the back of her mind, and tried to focus on her friends and her therapy.

'Let's go!' Megan was super excited, although Hannah and Gemma could not decipher if this was because of the feast or because of the food.

'Coming' Susan replied, giving a final touch to her hair.

'Yes, you're a beauty, no come on' Megan said impatient. Susan shot one look at the mirror before she followed the other girls out. As soon as they had left their corridors, Megan putted her hand through Susan's hair and then took off, cackling.

'Megan! I'm going to kill you!' Susan shouted and she took off after the girl, whose afro was bouncing on her head. Hannah and Gemma shared one look before they went after them.

Megan and Susan were already in the Great Hall, and Gemma stood still at the sight of it. Next to her, she heard Hannah gasp and she couldn't agree more. Instead of candles, thousands of pumpkins were floating through the air, their grins throwing scary shadows on the tables, the people and the walls. Bats were flying and trying to avoid the pumpkins.

Gemma saw one crashing at the Ravenclaw table, covering Terry Boot and Padma in pumpkin pieces from above. Gemma laughed and pinched Hannah, but the golden haired was looking at the walls with a look Gemma knew far too well. There were spider webs covering the stones and Hannah confessed that she was very happy theirs was one of the middle tables.

Gemma snickered and pulled her friend opposite of the others, the furthest side of the wall. Megan was straightening Susan's hair, and everything seemed fine again between them. Food hadn't appeared yet, and Gemma turned around and got up to speak to Padma, who still looked a bit orange.

'Try Scourgify' she told the girl, and she felt satisfied when Padma was clean afterwards.

'Thanks Gemma! Are you also excited for tonight?' Padma asked with sparkling eyes.

'Sure thing' Gemma replied.

'I only hope I will spent some time with Parvati. She and Lavender are a bit upset, I think' Padma told her with a sight.

'Why, what's wrong?' Gemma asked, a little bit worried. She was not surprised when Padma told her that they had found Hermione crying on a toilet, but that she had sent them off.

'She was quite harsh' Padma said offended, clearly feeling for her twin sister.

'You happen to know which toilet?' Gemma asked, as casually as possible.

'Yeah, on the second floor, West Wing' Padma replied, with a look that clearly stated she didn't understand this question at all.

'See ya' Gemma waved and she quickly whispered 'will be right back' to Hannah before she took off and left the Great Hall. She had no problem finding the toilet and she could hear Hermione sobbing, so even finding the right cubicle didn't prove to be difficult. 'Hermione?' she asked carefully, and the crying stopped abruptly.

'Gemma?' Hermione's voice said surprised Gemma nodded and then added: 'yeah, it's me. What's wrong, Hermione?'

'Oh sod off' the girl said rudely and then went back to sobbing. Gemma gave a heavy sight and went into the cubicle next to her.

'Hermione, I'm not leaving unless you tell me, and we're both missing out on a splendid dinner, so I suggest you speak up' she said sternly, thinking of all the times she had sat in a rather uncomfortable place with someone crying.

Why on earth would you go to a toilet when you could have your whole Common Room by now? Surely everyone was at the banquet by now. Although, Gemma thought, in this instance it was a lucky thing, for she would never have been able to go to Hermione in the Gryffindor Headquarters. She hadn't the faintest idea even were to find those. And, when she thought a little bit more on it, it hadn't been a long time ago when she had been crying in a bathroom as well. Maybe it was not such a weird place after all. You at least could lock yourself away.

The crying continued, but slowly died out.

'Gemma? Are you still there?' Hermione sounded very unsure.

'Yes, I told you, I'm not going anywhere' Gemma answered, trying to hold in a yawn.

'I am sorry. It's just, I thought it would be better here' Hermione sniffed, 'I had never many friends, but I thought at Hogwarts everyone would be like me. But today, I heard Ron say no one wanted to be friends with me. It's school all over again.'

'Don't listen to the redhead' Gemma answered, now holding in a laugh. She wanted to continue, but then she heard the door opening.

'Hello?' she asked when she heard footsteps entering.

'Shhh' she heard from the cubicle next to her.

'Why?' she replied in a clear voice.

'Gemma! Those footsteps are way to heavy to be a girl's' Hermione whispered and Gemma could hear the fear in her voice. She tried to open her door quietly, but before she even touched it she heard a splintering sound and there was no door left to open.

She instantly let herself fall down on her knees, ready to jump out of the way from whatever might be there.

'Hermione, you ok?' she asked, before looking up. A giant troll was standing there, and Gemma knew none of them was ok.

'I'm stuck' she heard Hermione, in a sobbing voice again, and Gemma went for her wand which she, thanks to her therapy, was carrying at all times now. She took a deep breath, shook her head and then conjured a lightening spell, which send an itchy feeling all the way from her arm to her heart, where it left new strength.

The sparks distracted the troll long enough to get out of the cubicle and to help Hermione out from under her door. When she looked up again, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were standing there.

'Hermione' they shouted, and the fuzzy haired girl tried to get to them. This attracted the troll however, and the two girls ducked just in time.

Then, Harry Potter jumped on its back and stuck his wand in the nose of the giant monster. He could better have used the thing to cast a spell, Gemma thought irritated. This feeling quickly turned into fear when the troll now went for the black haired boy with such ferocity Gemma was sure he wouldn't survive it.

Suddenly, the troll had lost its club and it was hanging in the air, before it fell down on its head and the troll crashed on the tiles. Gemma looked up and saw Ron Weasley standing there, shivering, but with his wand held high and a determined look on his face. Gemma decided to never call him "that redhead" ever again.

Before anyone could say something, teachers finally arrived. They were McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell and all three of them were astonished by the sight of them and the unconscious troll.

'Could someone tell me what happened here?' the witch finally asked, focussing mostly on her own students.

'We' Ron started, but Hermione interrupted him in her usual manor.

'It is my fault, professor,' she said, and Gemma and the other two looked at her in utter surprise. 'I thought I could take down the troll myself. I've read about them' Hermione continued, 'Harry and Ron were just in time to save me.'

'Well' professor McGonagall said, clearly trying to recollect herself, 'that was very foolish of you, miss Granger. I expected better of you. I'll take five points of Gryffindor.' Hermione looked at her feet and Gemma couldn't believe her ears. 'And as for you two, not many first years have encountered a troll and lived to tell the tale. Five points for Gryffindor each, for shire luck' the professor went on, and Harry and Ron looked excited at each other. Gemma felt happy too, the boys so totally deserved it, although if it was up to her, the points would be much more. 'And as for you, miss Black, eh.. What exactly are you doing her?' The witch asked, and suddenly Gemma felt all eyes on her.

'I eh, I already was here' she said.

'You were here? Didn't you hear about the troll?' Snape said in a disbelieving voice.

'No, I didn't' Gemma said desperately.

Snape looked at the other professors. 'Miss Black must have been here for quite a while then' he said, 'clearly this is a false statement.'

'No, I was' Gemma now almost panicked, 'that's why I went to this far away bathroom. I eh, needed some time.' Everyone looked at her in disbelieve, but Gemma managed to keep her face straight. The blush was not faked, she felt it creeping up her cheeks and hoped it would only make the story more believable.

'Right, all of you, back to you dormitories' professor McGonagall said, breaking the tension.

'So, what'll be her punishment?' Snape asked, pointing at Gemma.

'Really professor, I see no need. I can hardly punish her for using this particular bathroom' professor McGonagall answered, and Gemma used their focus on each other to slip out after the others.

'Thank you,' Harry Potter said after a few corridors.

'Thank you' Gemma said, looking at the two boys, 'I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't..' Ron Weasley stepped forward and offered his hand.

'Ron,' he said, and Gemma introduced herself as well. They walked together to the main staircase, where the three Gryffindors went up and Gemma got down.

'Gemma! Where were you?' Hannah cried out when she walked into their bedroom.

'Why do you always take off?!' Megan sounded angry, and Susan just got up and hugged her so tight Gemma almost tripped over.

'Calm down' she laughed, 'I just met a troll. Now' she said before the others said anything, 'I will explain all.' Before she did though, she took her wand and with a broad smile she putted it on her night stand.


	11. Oh Busy Days

**This story stands only because of the beautiful world J.K. Rowling created for us. She owns everything in it.**

 **11\. Oh Busy Days**

Luckily the other girls bought her excuse for leaving them after the match, but Gemma was constantly worried that they would find her bed empty one night. Food Club had a meeting every Tuesday at midnight in the kitchens, and Gemma soon learned she was the youngest member to join ever. Normally, the oldest one of a House would choose a new member, but since Cedric had taken her to the kitchen before, Toby had had no choice. That was why he had been so grumpy. He however quickly moved on from that and he became fiercely protective over his mentee, especially against the twins.

All the Houses had three members at the moment, except Gryffindor, but then everyone counted the twins as one. Gemma quickly came to know them. Of course there were Fred, George, Toby and Cedric, and the Slytherin girl was called Louise Musgrove. The Gryffindor girls were Jaime Shacklebolt and Claire Hudkins. Gemma found it strange to be part of such a secretive club. They had so much fun on Tuesday nights, but next day they wouldn't even nod at each other in the hallway. She even saw the twins and Quan Rosier duelling it off in the hallway, getting all three of them in detention. Next Tuesday night however, they laughed about it. Gemma found it all very confusing.

Soon however, she had no time to worry about it. With Food Club every week and the lessons intensifying, Gemma needed all her spare time for her studies and her friends. They usually studied in the library, all eight of them, managed by the great effort of Justin.

Gemma suspected him of wanting to share his friends, and honestly, she couldn't blame him. Ernie was bad enough, all pompous and a very bad loser, but Roger and Wayne were something else entirely.

All first year Puffs soon learned that you had to watch your back when one of the two walked in. They were masters at pranks and not afraid on anyone. Soon, Filch already grinded his teeth when he saw the pair of them in the hallway and even the teachers grew weary if they saw the two whispering in the back of the class.

'Honestly, even the Weasley's weren't this bad in first year' Sprout sighed after she calmed down the Grenogala's, which were all upset because Roger and Wayne had covered them in smog, and they hated dirt. 'Twenty points of Hufflepuff, each' she continued, glaring at them. Roger had already opened his mouth, but the look of his Head of House changed his mind. It didn't stop him however pulling a prank next class, with professor Quirrell.

Gemma always felt a bit sorry for him. He tried, but his stuttering made him the easiest teacher to tease by far and the two boys took full advantage of that. Next to his stuttering, he was also very lenient and almost never passed out detention or took points.

'You shouldn't take on him' Gemma told Wayne after the lesson, which got so much disturbed that Quirrell let them leave early.

'Why not, it's fun' Wayne answered, shrugging his shoulders.

'You saw that, Boot, he almost cried' he cheerfully told the Ravenclaw boy. Boot laughed half heartily.

'What's wrong?' Wayne asked, rather annoyed.

'Maybe Gemma is right, he is too easy a target' Roger said casual, and Wayne's face made a lot of expressions before answering. Gemma could see the thinking process happening.

'Ok' the boy eventually answered. And they kept their word, they moved from Quirrell to Flitwick.

Next Food Club, they were talking about the coming game. It would be Hufflepuff against Gryffindor and they had to start preparing. Butterbeers and stronger liquor had to be purchased, foods had to be chosen, decorations needed to be prepared.

'Oh, I hope you win' Louise told Gemma whispering, 'it's been way too long since we had a Hufflepuff party.' Gemma did not really know if she should be grateful or irritated by this comment, but the sweet smile of the girl made her choose for the first. They were soon joined by Jolene Travers, another Slytherin and one of the tall four.

'Merlin save me from those two' she said, shaking her head at the twins. 'Please, win this match' she pleaded with Cedric, who promptly promised he would try. Gemma looked at Fred and George and couldn't help but feel for the Slytherin girls. The two boys were acting out how Potter caught the snitch and how the Seeker of Slytherin didn't have a clue. Louise and Jolene focussed even harder on the Hufflepuff decorations after that.

It was very late before everyone was satisfied, and Toby and Cedric almost had to drag Gemma back to their common room.

'Luckily we live close by' Cedric said after moving the almost sleeping girl through the narrow entrance.

'Sorry Gem, we cannot help you to your dorm, we cannot enter the girls' side' Toby said worried, 'are you gonna be ok?' Gemma nodded and hobbled down to her room, crashing into her bed. She only just had the sense to change into her pyjama's before falling in a coma.

Next day was extremely challenging, and even more so when Gemma realized they had a double hour of Charms with the Slytherins after lunch. However much she was improving, Charms still proved to be her sore point. She was too far behind, she thought, to ever catch up.

She spent most of her time studying on his class and still she was never able to do anything Flitwick asked them to. The Malfoy twins had made it their mission to sit behind her in class and make sniggering comments about her attempts. Gemma had had to insist Megan to change with Hannah, because the spirited girl had cost Hufflepuff a lot of points in defending her friend. Hannah was listening to all of it in silence, but afterwards told everyone that her blood started boiling whenever she saw them.

After Charms, they had a long break, in which Gemma tried to master lightening the top of her wand. ' _Lumos_ ' she kept repeating over and over again, but after an hour still nothing happened and Gemma gave up, joining her friends in the library for her Transfiguration essay. After dinner, they went back there and Gemma tried very hard to stay up. They had Astronomy that night with the entire first year.

This was one of the few classes she was actually very good at, mostly because Kreacher had learned her all the stars by heart as a little girl. She could easily point out Sirius, and the constellation Orion. Gemma was shining brightly, in the Corona Borealis, next to Serpens.

It was all there, she thought dreamy, her whole past was present at the night sky.

Whilst thinking that, she dozed off, costing twenty points. She however gained almost as many when she could point out Hercules right after she woke up. Gemma almost had to drag herself back to bed, and next day, it took all three girls to get her out of it again. Megan shoved her under the shower, and they barely waited for her to get to breakfast.

'You work to hard, Gem' Hannah said worried, and Gemma tried to hide her tiredness more. It was only one more day before the weekend, and then it was the game. Which ever way that turned, Sunday she would sleep forever.

Friday was always a short day, and Gemma and the other first year Puffs all went to the Common Room to rest. They played games and Ernie tried to learn Gemma and Justin Wizard Chess, which was basically a very cruel form of the normal game.

Music was softly playing on the background and the fire was on. Its aroma melted with that of the flowers, making an delicious smell. It even got better when out of nowhere hot chocolate milk appeared, and Gemma felt very thankful to which ever member of Food Club had sent this.

Next morning, Megan got all of them out of bed in time to have breakfast. After a quick bite they sprinted back up. There was no way they were gonna let someone else dress them up this game. Covered in canary yellow rain coats, complete with boots and hoods, the four girls embraced the stormy weather. They had also painted their faces yellow and black, and even their finger nails were coloured. Satisfied with themselves they walked down to the pitch.

'Looking good girls' Wayne yelled when he saw them sitting down.

'Just not good enough' Roger added and before the girls knew it, they were once again covered in glitter. Megan let out a wordless cry and ducked after the two.

Meanwhile, the doors opened and to Gemma's amazement, Jordan's voice was giving the commentary.

'And here are the teams. Snape..'

'Professor Snape, Jordan'

'Sorry professor, _professor_ Snape is refereeing, maybe he's thinking about a career switch after all those year pining for Defence Against the Dark Arts, only joking professor..' There was a short pause in which you could only hear some muffled noises, before Jordan continued: 'Professor Snape throws the Quaffle, and the game begins! Johnson has the Quafflle, such a good Chaser and a truly beautiful girl, look at her legs on that broom..' 'Jordan!' 'Sorry professor, oh that was an interference by the referee for no apparent reason, and the Quaffle is for Hufflepuff... Dork, eh sorry I mean Doak takes it and.. Wood misses! Ten points for Hufflepuff!'

Gemma and the others cheered, but not full heartily. It would be nicer if they had deserved that penalty.. She however saw Jolene cheering frantically and this caused her to laugh out loud. The girl was all covered in yellow and there was even a badger painted on her umbrella.

'Megan, you're missing the whole game. We just scored ten points' Hannah shouted to their friend, who was still chasing after Wayne and Roger.

'I'll catch up soon' the girl promised, and they focussed on the game again. Gemma looked at Cedric, who was circling the pitch. She then got distracted by Jordan, who was cursing into the microphone at Snape, who again had given Hufflepuff a penalty for no reason at all. McGonagall chose not to hear his words this time. They were leading with fifty points now, and Gemma looked back at Cedric, who, even from this distance, looked uneasy. Gemma was sure he wanted to catch the snitch as soon as possible to end this game.

She looked at Potter now, and gasped. She pinched Susan, who nudged Hannah, and the three of them saw the black haired boy catch the snitch again. Gemma had an upsetting and strange sad feeling in her stomach. They had lost the game in less then five minutes. Megan hadn't even seen a thing.

Snape looked furious, but there was nothing to be done. Gryffindor had won hundred fifty against fifty and Gemma watched how Potter was carried off the field by the rest of his team.

'What happened?' Megan asked, looking around at her peers, 'did Potter have trouble with his broom again? Did he fell off?'

'We lost, Meg' Hannah said, sounding even more sad then Gemma felt. Megan let her arms drop instantly.

'We lost?' she asked, full disbelieve. Ernie nodded solemnly. He was wearing a yellow badger suit, and Gemma had to bite her lip when she saw his sad face.

'Let's go inside' Susan said, 'let's get dry and drink hot chocolate and forget this game as soon as possible.' The other agreed and they went back to the castle.

'Have to ask Pomfrey something, see you all soon' Gemma whispered to Hannah, who smiled back. Gemma felt terrible about the lie, although she actually did need to talk to the nurse too.

She however, first went down to the kitchens. Jolene and Louise were already there, chatting happily about the hot Keeper from Gryffindor. Soon after her, the Ravenclaws came in, followed by Toby, who smiled when he saw her sad face.

'Next time, it will be us' he promised her, and Gemma actually did feel a bit better after that. Then the Gryffs came in, all still cheering, soon followed by the Quidditch players. Cedric looked terrible, mud all over his face. Fred and George seemed to happy to care about such things.

'Five minutes, five minutes' they kept chanting, even when the rest fell silent. After three minutes or so, Gemma finally caught the eye of one of the two and sent him one of her worst glares. He coughed and stopped, creating an awkward silence.

'Congratulations, you deserved it' Cedric said, slamming the boys on their shoulders, 'your Seeker is terrific and Snape was most unfair. Well played.' The twins looked a bit sheepish after this heartfelt congratulations and their own childish chanting, but once they thanked Cedric they soon turned back to their happy grins.

Again, the four Gryffs disappeared with bags full of bottles and the rest of the Club made sure everything was in order for their party. Once they had finished off, everyone started to disappear. Gemma quickly got hold of Louise's sleeve.

'How do you sent hot chocolate to your own common room, or any other?' she asked shyly, and the beautiful blonde smiled back affectingly.

'You just make it on the stove, yes, like that, or you could use a heating spell' the girl fired one at the kettle and Gemma sighed, 'and when it's done, you ask one of the house elves to sent it off for you.'

'Tommy, would you be so kind?' Gemma asked, recognizing the elf next to her from the first time.

'Of course miss Gemma' he said with a grin, 'to Hufflepuff?'

'Yes, but can I make one for all the houses?' Gemma asked.

'Bye Gem, see you Tuesday' Louise waved and the house elf told her she could very easily do that.

After doing so, Gemma headed towards the Hospital Wing. She had a little chat with Madam Pomfrey about the date for next session, since she had an extra Flying class at the time she would normally have her session.

When that was all arranged, she went back to the Hufflepuff Common Room. There, everyone was chatting merrily amongst each other, talking about the game or about their plans for Christmas. Hannah held out a cup of cacao to her and Gemma sat down next to her, in front of the fire place, listening to everyone's holiday plans.


	12. A Very Merry Christmas

**Notes** **It feels really weird to upload a Christmas story on the first of July, but here it goes. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **This story stands only because of the beautiful world J.K. Rowling created for us. She owns everything in it.**

 **A Very Merry Christmas**

Christmas came upon them soon now, and Food Club meeting became longer. Gemma got more brave and even pitched some ideas. Most of them were not deemed new enough, but even so, Toby told her she was doing great. The meetings were exiting, full of screaming and laughter, and Gemma always felt pumped up when she went back to bed.

Next morning was terrible though, but luckily the girls did not notice her having even more difficulty on Wednesdays, or at least they did not comment on it.

Gemma also noticed Christmas was coming fast when Sprout asked them who would stay at the castle for the holidays. Gemma immediately putted her name down.

'You're not going home?' Susan asked a struck when she saw Gemma signing the list. Megan gave the girl a nasty nudge, to which Gemma smiled a little.

'It's ok, Meg. I'm too old for the orphanage Sue. Besides, I would much rather stay here' she told the pig tailed girl. Susan clasped both hands round her mouth.

'Oh Gem, I'm so sorry' she said, her eyes full of gild. Gemma couldn't help but cuddle the girl.

'Don't you worry Sue, I'll be fine' she said laughing, 'this might be the best Christmas ever!'

'Sure it will be, I'm staying too' Roger said, puffing out his chest. Megan rolled her eyes at that, but next morning, she very eagerly ripped open her post.

'Yes!' she exclaimed, causing Susan to splash around her tea.

'Megan, what in Merlins beard' the small girl muttered, but Megan paid her no attention.

'Gem, I'm staying too!' she shouted, leaning over the table to throw her arms around the black haired girl. Gemma was astound.

'But Meg, how?' she asked, not understanding the girls excitement.

'I couldn't leave you all alone with Malone now, could I?' Megan answered, her dark eyes sparkling with joy.

'But Meg' Gemma sputtered. The dark girl smothered her complaints by pulling her in even closer, causing Gemma's robes to hang in three different kinds of jam.

'I'm staying Black, be happy' she said, finally letting Gemma go. Gemma felt terrible and very excited all at the same time.

'You said you were so looking forward to seeing your little brother and sister' she brought up. Megan wove that off.

'I'll be fine. Honestly, they are a lot sweeter in my memories than in real life, I'm sure. I'll see them in the summer. Now, not another word about it' she said sternly before Gemma could raise her voice again. Gemma shot her mouth and just looked at her friend very grateful.

And suddenly, it was Christmas. Hagrid had brought in a lot of enormous Christmas trees, and someone, Gemma wasn't sure if it was a prank or a normal tradition, had made it snow in the Great Hall, covering all the tables in soft white powder. It was snowing outside too, and Fred and George had hexed snowballs so they followed Quirrell around, throwing themselves at his turban.

Even the teachers relaxed a bit, and the last lesson Flitwick made a cuckoo-clock sing Christmas carols for the whole hour while the students enchanted Christmas cards to send to friends and family. McGonagall had decorated her classroom and Sprout surprised them with humming baby Christmas trees, that where too shy to sing full carols yet. They had to teach songs to the babies and it made for a merry lesson. Gemma and Hermione were both awful though, so their baby tree only got more shy, but the tree of Parvati and Susan sung beautifully at the end off class.

That evening, there was Food Club and it was the longest meeting yet. Gemma fell asleep on the Ravenclaw kitchen table and Toby had to drag her to their own Common Room.

That Thursday however, she knew it was worth it.

First, they had the Annual Christmas Dinner in the Great Hall, in all its Christmas glory. The food was even more splendid than normally, and Gemma was chatting merrily with the people around her.

Megan and Ernie were having a loud discussion about the to be or not to be of a coin in the pudding (Megan: how else can you make a wish? Ernie: sit in between two guys. Megan: It's not the same. Ernie: No, the latter won't kill you. Megan, very much irritated: You're such a baby!) and Hannah and Susan were summoning up all the fun things Gemma, Megan and Roger could do during Christmas Break. Wayne tried to add to their list, but the girls were not having that, due to the fact that all his suggestions were against the rules, like slipping out to Hogsmaede or explore the Forbidden Forrest. Gemma had no doubt the boy was already regretting his decision to go home.

When even the last pieces of Christmas Pudding and other desserts had disappeared, Gemma was sure she had to stay at the Hufflepuff table forever, that was how stuffed she felt. She and Justin pulled and pushed each other of the bench and slowly followed the other Puffs towards their Common Room.

There, Gemma did not even needed to act surprised. Although she had been a part of the organizing teams for weeks, she barely recognized the Room. It was like walking into a forest. They had planted over a dozen bare Christmas trees, all covered in white, fluffy snow. It was also still falling from the sky, covering up all the furniture. The fire was burning fiercely, making the place smell like camp fire and pine trees. Next to it, they had placed marshmallows and bread dough. Large tins of chocolate milk, eggnog and gluhwein could be found everywhere.

As soon as the first people entered, the Ghost Carollers appeared and started to sing. A lot of people were gasping and admiring the decorations, and Gemma felt a gulf of happiness and pride go through her when she realised she had helped to make this all happen. Toby gave her a huge wink and Gemma grinned back wide. He was the first to step into the room, soon followed by his peers. Her friends were all a struck by their surroundings, and Gemma was happy to look around as well.

Toby, Jolene and Catherine Smith, another member of the tall four, had worked on the ceiling and Gemma was admiring the advanced spell work they had used. Somehow they had enchanted the old wooden balks to look like the sky, just like in the Great Hall. She could see stars twinkling through the snow flakes still falling down.

Because of her incapability of magic, she had helped mostly with the planning and the preparing of food, and she had almost as much to discover as the others. She chuckled when she found a tree with Q+C Forever carved into it. Fred and George had repeatedly hinted at Quan having a crush on Claire Hudkins, the other Gryff in Food Club, and Quan always got mad about that. She wondered if they had left hints like this in the Slytherin Common Room as well.

After a while, Gemma found herself seated among her friends in front of the fireplace, roasting marshmallows for each other and for everyone who asked. Poppy left her friends to say hi and Cedric also made a stop.

'Look at Toby' he snickered, and Gemma and the others soon joined him when they saw the sixth year standing next to Amanda Grey, a lovely girl in the same class as he was. Toby looked sheepish while Amanda was blushing immensely. Cedric gave the first years a confident smile before pointing his wand at the ceiling above the two. He muttered something and Gemma felt the corners of her mouth moving up when mistletoe appeared above Toby' and Amanda's heads. Cedric gave her a nudge, almost pushing her over, before he left them to join his friends again.

After an hour or so, it was midnight and everyone was shocked by the sounds coming from the ceiling. Shock soon turned to admiration when beautiful fireworks were covering the sky, making people go 'ooh' and 'aah' all across the Room. Gemma made a mental note not to forget to mention that to the twins and Gisele Ollivander, who together had designed those. They went on for quite a while, and Gemma placed her head comfortably on Hannah's shoulder whilst looking up.

When they did end however, their place was taken by Northern Lights, that moved and pulsed on the beat of the music that was suddenly playing loud. Cedric was one of the first ones up, taking two girls who were sitting next to him with him and they started dancing. Soon, they were joined by the rest of their House. The trees moved more to the sides in order to create enough space for everyone. Gemma jumped around, overly excited. She was surrounded by friends, having the best party ever, and uncle Phineas had been right about Hogwarts. This was, hands down, already the best Christmas she had ever had or even could imagine. The only wish she had at that moment, was that the parties at the other Houses proved to be just as magical as theirs was.

Next morning, Gemma was woken up by an extremely annoying cat, who kept jumping up and down her bed and who eventually made a dive for her toes. Biting her lips to hold in a scream, Gemma got up.

'Alright, alright' she muttered to the cat, who was now walking towards the door. Gemma threw a sweater over her pyjama, putted on some shoes and followed the devilish beast to the Common Room. There, the black and white cat jumped into Tobies arms, who was laughing at the side of her.

'Come on silly, to the kitchens' he said cheerfully, and Gemma felt like she could wring his neck right now.

'I hate Food Club' she confessed to Cedric, who looked just as sleepy and grumpy as she felt. He growled in agreement. They were the first in the kitchens, and Cedric made an infuriating sound.

'Why did you have to make us first?' he said in much disdain. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was all pale. Gemma remembered she had seen him with a glass of gluhwein all the time and even with a flask that had been going round near the end. She said to herself she would never drink alcohol if this was the result.

'Hung over much, Digger?' they heard and Gemma felt even worse when she saw Louise, Quan and Jolene smiling at them. Before she or Cedric could say anything however, the oldest Slytherin held out a bottle.

'Here, have some pepper up' she added and Cedric gulped almost everything down.

'Easy, easy' Jolene protested, 'leave some for our little one.' Gemma gratefully took the bottle and felt instantly better after taking some. Soon, the others came in, all equally or even more grateful for the potion the Slytherins had brought in plenty.

'So, what's next?' William asked.

'We'll send up breakfast to all the Common Rooms' Jaime told them cheerfully, 'most of the students are in no state to move their asses down to the Great Hall.'

'Let alone those who have to move their asses up' Louise added in a dry voice.

'So we'll be nice and sent them food' Jaime continued, choosing to ignore the comment before.

They fall apart into small groups, helping the House Elves preparing. Gemma found herself making coffee and tea with Claire and Gisele. After they had divided all their efforts into four equal parts and Tommy had sent those off, Gemma wanted nothing more than had straight back to bed. The pepper up rushing through her blood was fading, and she tried to hid her yawn, only realizing she was failing when she saw the others smiling fondly at her.

'Let's have breakfast' Catherine said simply, and out of nowhere, a whole new bunch of food appeared on the resembling teacher's table. Gemma felt very uneasy when she followed the others up onto the platform, and she was even more shocked when Jolene and Jaime both sat down in the Headmasters Chair, which was big enough to easily fit the two. Both the girls looked proud as well as a bit sad.

'They're leaving next year' Quan explained, and Gemma felt both emotions herself as well when she turned her attention back to the big chair. She herself was sitting next to the black haired boy who had just informed her and next to Claire, who was adding to the twins tales about last nights events. After that, also the other Houses talked about their previous nights.

'Who is staying?' Jolene asked when the chatter moved more towards gossip. Gemma raised her hand and saw the Weasley twins, Jolene and Jaime do the same.

'No Ravenclaws?' All three of them shook their heads.

'Alright, well most of the castle will be empty anyhow so we won't have much do to anyway. we'll meet again after the holidays' Jaime stated. After a little more chatter, the group got ready to split up to do some last minute packing or say goodbye to their friends. Claire turned to Gemma, surprising her with a huge embrace.

'Happy Christmas Gemmy' she whispered, fondly stroking Gemma's black hair. Gemma hugged her back and afterwards got snitched away by Catherine and Gisele at the same time. Quan tossed her hair and Louise cuddled her until she was almost breathless. William had a wide grin and pulled her in close for a second, before Toby pushed him away and almost lifted Gemma from the ground. Everyone was hugging and wishing each other 'merry Christmas!' and Gemma told Toby the same thing when he putted her down.

'My turn!' she heard Cedric say just before she was once again embraced. In between the two Hufflepuff boys, Gemma walked back towards the Hufflepuff Common Room.

It was so quiet at Hogwarts. Gemma hadn't realized before how much she was used to having people around her, since her arrival at the orphanage her surroundings hadn't been this quiet.

It was not that there wasn't anyone there. Megan and Roger were with her almost all the time, and there were also more older years in their House staying over. Besides, the whole Weasley family was still there, making enough noise between them to make up for the big amount of Gryffs that had left.

Still however, it felt like they had the whole castle to themselves, and since they were not going to do any homework before they had to, Gemma, Megan and Roger mostly spent it outside, throwing snowballs and building forts, having contests who could make the best snowman and ice skating around the lake. Afterwards, they would bustle into the Great Hall, all red faced and laughing, were there was always hot chocolate and cookies to be found. In the evenings, they would play games, sometimes joined by the other Puffs that were staying over.

And then came Christmas morning.

'Gem, wake up!' Gemma heard an over excited Megan saying. She wanted to turn around and sleep on, but the girls' next comment made her eyes fly open.

'It's Christmas!' She looked over at her friend, whose feet were covered in presents.

'Wow' Gemma laughed, feeling only a little bit jealous.

'Look at your own bed, numpty ' her roommate chuckled, and Gemma's mouth fell open when she saw the vast amount of packages at the end of her bed. It was not nearly as large a pile as Megan's, but it was more than Gemma had ever seen together.

'Let's go over to Roger's and open it together' she suggested, and Megan putted all of her presents on her blanket and started to drag it out of their room. Gemma decided to take the same approach and together they walked into the boy's dormitory. They had never been there before, but Susan had heard two girls talk about another girl who had said that it was possible to enter the boy's dormitory if you were female, and Gemma and Megan took their chance. Luckily, this happened to be true and to their delight, Roger was still fast a sleep.

'One, two, three' Megan counted before they both jumped on the boys bed.

'Wahiawa!' he shouted, his hair sticking right from his head in fright. That expression quickly changed however, when he noticed the enormous amount of presents behind the two girls. Gemma and Megan were easily shoved to each side and he started to tear up the wrapping.

'Hey!' Megan said offended, 'wait a minute! Happy Christmas!' Once they all had wished each other that, Gemma saw Roger eyeing his pile again. Megan must have noticed it too, for she laughed. 'Let's open them up' she suggested, and Roger answered by unpacking the first one before the two girls even made it to their own.

For the next twenty minutes, all that could be heard from the first years boys dormitory were excited screams and 'thank you' s. Gemma marvelled at the wonderful presents people had gotten her. She felt quite insecure about her own small gifts however. The money that was still left from the small scholarship Hogwarts had provided her with hadn't been much and she had tried to distribute it fairly between all the people she wanted to thank.

'Gem, it's lovely' she heard however when Megan opened the package she had been eyeing nervously. It was a picture of the four girls that Cedric had taken of them on Gemma's request at the Christmas party. She had decorated the framing herself, applying a personal touch for each girl. Megan's was shining blue, with beads in difficult patterns glued to them. Roger also thanked her for the package of homemade candies she had sent him. He also putted the card she had attached to every present on his night stand.

After that, Gemma felt she could relax and focus on her own presents. There was a book about the stories behind star constellations from Hannah, a self-made friendship bracelet from Susan, that Gemma immediately putted on, candy from Ernie and Justin, and Wayne and Roger had sent her a Zonko package together. Toby had given her a picture of himself, Cedric and Gemma in a silver frame, Cedric had presented her with a big box of Caramel Cobwebs and even Louise and Claire sent her presents, Louise a small dream catcher and Claire a immense bar of chocolate. The most beautiful gift however was from Megan. Gemma gasped when she unwrapped the expensive looking paper.

'Meg! It's too much' she exclaimed, but Megan came over and clicked the beautiful earrings in Gemma's ears. After that, she took a step back and looked at Gemma approvingly.

'I knew these would sooth you' she said, glad with herself, and moving Gemma towards the mirror. Gemma couldn't do anything but approve. There were small paintings in them, she had seen when she opened the box, so now she was wearing Hannah and Susan in her left ear and Megan and herself in the other.

'They're beautiful' she whispered, and Megan looked extremely pleased.

'Good' was all she said though, before she called over her shoulder to Roger.

'Oi Malone, done with admiring all your presents? Pull on a sweater, I'm hungry!'


	13. And a Stormy New Year

**This story stands only because of the beautiful world J.K. Rowling created for us. She owns everything in it.**

 **And a Stormy New Year**

Gemma, Megan and Roger spent their days after Christmas mostly playing with the Monopoly board game Rogers parents had sent him. Megan didn't know the game, but she soon figured it out and after that she beat the other two every single time.

Both Sprout and McGonagall had thanked Gemma for their Christmas card and the flowers. Gemma felt her face flush when they did, but she was happy they liked it. She had a lot to be grateful for because of those two teachers. Of course, she hadn't forgotten Madam Pomfrey either, although she almost wished she did after the nurse thanked her for the fifth time.

New Year's was beautiful. They celebrated it in the Great Hall, with everyone who was staying over. The decorations were all black and gold, and Dumbledore told all his students they could sit wherever they liked. Then he shocked everyone by sitting at the Gryffindor table himself. Gemma, Megan and Roger decided to try the Ravenclaw table and were joined by professor Sinestra, who taught Astronomy, and their own Sprout. Fred and George took this opportunity to join the teachers table, were Snape was looking at them in disgust.

At each table, the people who sat there were seated in the middle, close together, and most of them played games. Sprout had all of them writing down what they had enjoyed most last year. They all putted it in her pointy head and she would read them aloud, whereupon they had to guess who had wrote it. Gemma didn't knew the names of most of the people in her group, but it still was fun. At the teachers table, the Weasley twins had dared Hagrid, Flitwick and older looking professor who looked quite beaten about that Gemma didn't know, to a game of exploding snap.

Soon, it was a quarter to twelve, and a big clock appeared above the teachers table. They all counted down the last ten seconds and Megan putted her arm around her. At the stroke of midnight, fireworks were shouted into the ceiling and there was champagne for everyone, even the first years. Gemma, Roger and Megan congratulated each other before turning to other people. The tables then moved to the sides, and there was music to be heard. A lot of the older years started dancing, and even some of the teachers merged in, but Gemma and the others felt very tired and a bit shy and they soon went to bed.

And before they knew it, the Christmas holiday was over and castle was full again with students. Gemma was very happy to see Hannah and Susan and thanked them for their beautiful gifts. Next day, classes started again and soon it felt like they never had a break.

Gemma worked very hard, determined to make up for her first semester. She spent almost all her free time in the library, usually sighting over a Charms book, hoping that it could tell her how to perform spells. If she wasn't doing that, she was trying to get her transfigurations right, or she was writing an essay for Snape. She would also help Susan with History of Magic and all of them with Astronomy.

Even at Food Club, she watched and listened to the older years performing charms in order to get it right herself, but she never managed to replicate it. She still couldn't lift a feather or lit her wand, let alone charm paintings into flying Eagles.

For it was Slytherin-Ravenclaw coming up, and Gemma felt rather useless in preparing the upcoming feast. Everyone assured her this was not the case, and Louise told her that she was an immense help 'just by being here, and glare at the Weasleys', but Gemma couldn't help but think that it was a shame that Cedric had brought her here.

However gloomy her thoughts, they kept her busy and January soon was over. Before she knew it, Slytherin had won against Ravenclaw and against her own House, and they were preparing for Valentines Day.

When she woke up the fourteenth, she found a heart-shaped piece of chocolate on her night stand. She smiled when she heard the other girls comment on it too. At dinner, all the cakes were in the shapes of hearts too, much to the dislike of Roger and Wayne.

'I hate pink' the latter said, while looking with a disgusted face at the cake in front of him.

'Valentine is the worst' Roger added with pure hatred. Hannah and Susan were however giggling, and even Megan seemed to be fine with it. At the teachers table, Gemma saw Dumbledore cutting an enormous piece of heart shaped pie for McGonagall, causing her to blush. Gemma now giggled as well and nudged Roger for it. His face turned into one wide grin.

'Maybe Valentines isn't too bad after all' he acknowledged. He and Wayne proved their changed opinion that evening, when everyone was gathered in the Common Room. Gemma had actually wanted to go to the library again, but Justin had convinced her to come with them.

'It's Friday night Gem' he had told her, 'you're not gonna study at the very start of our weekend. Come on, you're coming with us. We'll play a game or something.' So when she, Justin, Ernie and Hannah were emerged in Justin's favourite game called Risk, which Gemma found terribly confusing, all off the sudden it started to rain heart shaped glitters.

Megan let out an infuriated growl and Roger and Wayne ran for their lives. They had not really anticipated however, that no one in the Common Room was particularly happy with them at the moment and would not be helping them escape. Megan finally got to them and soon they were all rolling on the ground.

The whole of Hufflepuff stood up to look at the ongoing fight, and Justin pulled Gemma and Hannah next to him on the couch to look over the heads of the others. Gemma saw Cedric holding his stomach with laughing, while Poppy had a mere grin, clearly uncomfortable with the whole thing. She wasn't sure how she felt about it herself either, but soon the roaring voice of Kate putted an end to it.

'Knock it off, you stupid numpties' she screamed so everyone would hear and the whole Common Room cleared the way for her and Timothy. Soon, a still furious Megan was held back by the older girl, whilst Timothy held a first year boys neck in each hand. Roger and Wayne looked rather sheepish.

'Thirty points from Hufflepuff for upsetting the whole Common Room' he said, looking sternly from left to right. '

And another ten for intentionally starting a fight' Kate added, before letting go of the girl she was holding. Megan made a face towards the boys before she walked out of the Room, straight towards the dormitories.

Gemma slipped off the couch in order to follow her. She was sitting on her bed, sulking with her head down. Gemma approached her carefully and sat down next to the spirited girl without saying anything. After some time, she looked next to her. Megan was still looking down, but now with a worried frown on her face. Gemma turned more towards her, and her friend let out a deep sight.

'What's going on, Meg?' Gemma asked carefully, and Megan sighed once more.

'My mom kept telling me, don't loose your temper, don't loose your temper. And I do it nearly everyday' the girl explained with a grim expression on her face.

'And we love you for it' Gemma assured her, 'it would be boring here without you, Meg.'

'How could it ever be boring?' the girl asked strongly, 'with those two pranksters around?! Sorry' she added when she saw Gemma's face drop down at the fierceness of her statement, 'here I go again.'

'It would be extremely boring. Without you, we would be covered up in glitter every day' Gemma said, shivering at the thought. This made Megan smile a little.

'Still, I don't think I make a very good Hufflepuff' Megan said grave, the corners of her mouth dropping. Before Gemma could interject, her friend continued. 'You, Hannah and Susan are all so sweet. I burst at everything.'

'Which makes you a real badger' Gemma told her, looking into her friends dark brown eyes.

'But I am nothing like you' Megan continued.

'No, we are just friendly. You are a great friend' Gemma said firm, but it still wasn't enough.

'I'm too fierce. I would make a better lion' Megan went on.

'You're fiercely loyal' Gemma bettered her friend comment, and somehow this tickled her funny bone. She started chuckling, and soon, Megan joined her. They were laughing loudly when the other girls came in, looking at them with raised eye brows.

'What's going on?' Hannah asked friendly, but Gemma was too out of breath to answer.

'I'm a fiercely loyal badger' Megan giggled, causing Gemma to start laughing all over again. After some time, Susan became rather annoyed and threw a pillow at Gemma, who ducked away just in time. Megan wasn't so fortunate however, and she took out the energy still within her on the throwing back of the pillow. She was still shaking, causing the pillow to miss Susan but hit Hannah in the head. She stood still for a moment, and Megan already started apologizing. Then, Hannah took the pillow, walked up to the bed and smashed the curly haired girl with it. Soon, they were all throwing and smashing pillow into each other, covering the whole dorm in feathers.

Gemma was still laughing when Kate had told them off, reprimanded them and had sent them all straight to bed. In the dark, she heard the others giggle as well, until it gradually wore off and after four happy 'good nights' Gemma fell into a deep sleep.

The incident had opened Gemma's eyes however. Besides studying as hard as she could, she also had the duty to look after her friends, especially Megan. They now often had breaks during their study sessions, in which they would go outside, were they all could let off steam.

Also, the four girls promised one another they would do fun things on Friday nights. Mostly, this consisted of playing games with the boys, but the second week of March, Susan attended them all of a piece of paper on the Announcement Board. It said that the Battle of the Bands would soon commence, on the 28th of March, which happened to be a Friday.

'Might be fun' Hannah added, and Megan and Gemma agreed. First however, it would be one of the last games of the season, Hufflepuff against Ravenclaw. This was their last chance to win a match. It was, however, also the game Ravenclaw had to win to still have a shot at the cup, and tensions were heating up at Food Club, not helped by Fred and George constantly pointing out that whoever lost, would be the true Quidditch loser. Gemma had seen Cedric making fists more then once after such comments, and Jolene and Jaime tried to keep the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws separated, and to keep the twins out of everyone's hair. Jaime even threatened to throw them out of Club altogether, what had some impact. They shot up about it for over an half hour, which was the longest they had ever managed.

 **Notes** Sorry, bit of a filling chapter. Hope you still liked it though. It's great that people actually read this story! Thank you all for tagging along!


	14. Quidditch and Music

**Notes** **Got stunned monday after I saw how many people had looked at this story, so I decided to upload another one soon. Hope you like it. If you do, I would absolutely LOVE it when you have the time to leave a review, also if you do not like it!**

 **This story stands only because of the beautiful world J.K. Rowling created for us. She owns everything in it.**

 **A Spring Full Of Events**

Finally, it was the day of the game. It had rained the whole week, but this Sunday morning turned out to be sunny, with only a slight breeze.

'Perfect for Quidditch' Timothy commented, sitting down close towards the first years. Gemma looked over towards Cedric, who was staring at his food without putting anything in his mouth. His best friend, Peter Dunfey, tried to feed him, but Cedric just pushed his hand away. He looked a bit green when he finally followed their team captain towards the field.

'We should go as well, put on our outfits' Megan said, and the other girls nodded before getting up.

'You have outfits?' Wayne asked, a mischievous glance in his eyes. Megan nodded full dignity and walked away from the table. Gemma and the others went with her. They giggled whilst putting on their clothes. Hannah made sure they waited extra long, just to be on the safe side. When they finally came out of their dorm, most of the other Puffs had indeed left, including the boys in their own year. Only a few fifth years were still in the Common Room, including Hannah's cousin Eve, who laughed when she saw them cross.

'Good job girls' she winked and Hannah wished her luck with studying before she joined arms with Gemma and Susan. They hurried their way over to the towers full of cheering people.

From afar, Gemma already heard Jordan's voice calling out the names of the players. Luckily, the boys had held their usual spots free for them. Gemma heard Wayne gasping and then Rogers roaring laughter. Wayne soon joined him and tapped Megan on the back.

'Congratulations, you won' he said full heartily and Megan gave him a broad smile before she turned back to watch the game, that had already started. Gemma gave her a little pinch and then winked at Hannah, who was also smiling. It had been her idea to cover their heads in yellow and black glitter, so they wouldn't be a target. Gemma and Megan had taken it a step further, and now the four girls were covered in glitter from head to toe. Gemma almost couldn't bear to look to one of the others, for they were shining so bright in the sun.

'And Dork.. I mean Doak, sorry professor, takes a penalty. This time, you deserved it, mate. He passes the ball to.. I can't see, something very yellow and glittering distracts me' Gemma heard, and she turned bright red. Poppy came towards them, laughing very loud, but she did take off the worst shine. 'And thanks to an anonymous benefactor, I can again concentrate on the game, were... Wait a second! Frowers is diving! He's diving! HE'S.. Very well blocked by the beaters of Hufflepuff! There might be some fun in this after all, even though it's a match between the two most boring houses of..'

'Jordan!'

'Sorry professor.' In the end, they lost again, and Gemma dreaded going to the kitchen. Toby was already there, patting her on the shoulder.

'Bad luck, no winning games in your first year' he said sad. They were soon joined by Jaime, Claire and the twins, who were all chatting merely among themselves. Fred and George were acting out the most spectacular goals. Behind them, Catherine, Gisele and William appeared, all still cheering and happier than Gemma had ever seen them. This helped a little bit with getting over the fact that she wouldn't enjoy a Quidditch party that year. Also the Slytherins joined them, and after they started preparing, Cedric finally showed his face. He congratulated the Eagles and then turned to Gemma and Quan, helping them in preparing the last snacks.

'You did well, bud' the Slytherin said comfortably, patting Cedric on the shoulder, but he shrugged the hand of.

'Thanks mate, but really the only thing you're doing as seeker is catching the snitch, and I failed to do that. So no doing wells for me' the boy said, looking miserably.

'Don't be so hard on yourself' the other boy continued, but Cedric kept sulking and at one point walked away abruptly, after Quan tried to cheer him up again. Gemma looked at the face of the black haired boy next to her, which was confused and a little hurt.

'Wait here, I talk to him' she whispered to Quan, and then she headed of to find her housemate. She rushed out of the kitchens, where she saw a golden crowned head just turning around a corner. She followed this head, until she finally found its owner underneath a staircase, heavily breathing in and out. Gemma tried to step forward, but couldn't find the strength to move her legs. Even taking a deep breath and shaking her head didn't do the trick this time. She just stood there, trembling, hoping he wouldn't see her there standing like an idiot. Ok, she thought, I need to do something. What would... She thought about her friends, what they would do right now. She could practically see Megan rushing past her to Cedric, comforting and scolding him at the same time. Gemma laughed a bit at the sight of it, then shook her head and stepped out towards her friend. 'Cedric?' she asked carefully, before sitting down next to him.

'Don't tell me I'm great, I can't handle it right now' he answered, sounding highly irritated. Gemma raised her eye brows, but he couldn't see that for he was looking firmly at his own feet.

'I wasn't going to' she said, a bit too loudly maybe, in order to get his attention. It worked, and Cedric was staring at her in surprise. 'I actually came to scold you' Gemma entrusted him, and the boy dropped his head again.

'About the game?' He sounded truly miserable and annoyed now, and Gemma smacked him gently on the head.

'No you git. About you being impossible to Quan. I couldn't care less about that game. Actually, that's not true. I do care, it's a shame we didn't win but it's not that bad. We'll win next year, then you'll be team captain and you can finally show them all how it's done' she said, still with her hand in his hair. It slit off however when Cedric lifted it.

'You think I'll become captain?' he asked, now in utter surprise.

'Of course you will' Gemma answered impatiently, 'Diana is graduating and you're the best player on the team. Now, will you please stop the self pitying and be nice to people till then?' Cedric laughed, pushed her off the stairs and lifted her on his shoulders before he started heading towards the kitchens. 'And also after that! Being nice! Starting now!' Gemma yelled, her head bouncing on his back. The only answer she got was his grinning.

That Tuesday however, he apologized to Quan, who laughed it away. He also worked together mostly with the Ravenclaws, and he grinned mischievously with the twins whenever Gemma saw them passing each other. She shook her head at that, and decided to stay clear away from them for a while. Luckily Louise, Gisele and Claire saw the same signs and they adopted her into their little group, which was designing the decorations for the last Quidditch match of the year: Gryffindor against Ravenclaw, which could determine which house would win the Quidditch Cup. If Gryffindor won, they would be the champions, without losing any match. If Ravenclaw won however, points would be counted and all houses except Hufflepuff, had a shot at winning. Everyone was extremely on edge and Gemma, Cedric and Toby had a hard time dividing all of them.

Gemma tried to control all three of the Slytherins, which was a hard task considering she wasn't able to perform a lot of magic and Jolene was a very skilled seventh year who got so frustrated with the twins she tried to hex them. With a lot of soothing words and some interference by Toby however everything went without any harm done, but Gemma was not looking forward to the next four meetings, which would still all be about the Quidditch match and the big party for whatever house would win.

Before that day arrived however, it was March 28 and that meant that she and the girls would go the Battle of the Bands. None of them actually knew what is was precisely, but that did not stop them from getting excited. 'What to wear?' was the main concern, especially from Susan.

'Maybe we should ask someone' Gemma proposed, and Megan let out a growl.

'We're not taking advice from your paintings again' she said firmly, which made Gemma chuckle.

'No silly, from a living person' she laughed, before putting her head around their door. 'Hey Poppy' she shouted when she recognized the girl, 'could you maybe help us?' The silver haired girl turned around in surprise, but smiled warmly when she saw who was shouting and followed Gemma back in.

'So long since I've been here' she chuckled, climbing on Susan's bed. 'This used to be mine' she told the girl, and Gemma felt a bit jealous at her, for which she scolded herself immensely. 'So, what's the problem?' Poppy pressed, and Hannah explained.

'We are going to the Battle of the Bands tonight, but we don't know what to wear.'

'We actually don't really know what it is' Susan added shyly. At this, Poppy threw down her head and laughed loudly.

'It's a music competition' she said after a while, when she had cleared her eyes from tears. 'I'm laughing so hard because I'm in it' she continued.

'You're in a band? That's so cool' Megan said with glistering eyes.

'Yes, I'm in the Shaky Satyrs, we're mostly folk' Poppy explained. All four girls stared at her in amazement. 'So as to what to wear, it will be music, maybe a little dancing, but mostly just enjoying. Just throw something on' Poppy told them, before heading towards the door. Before leaving them completely, she turned around. 'You'll be the youngest' she added, a bit doubtful, 'maybe try to bring someone else.' With those words, she left the room.

'We're first years. We're always the youngest' Megan yelled at the wooden door.

That night, Gemma kept pulling at her skirt nervously.

'Stop it Gem, you look nice' Megan hissed, before they entered the Music Dungeon, a place they had found only after more than half an hour of searching and asking. Inside, it was dark and a bit smoky, with flash lights showing the space only sometimes and for a very short while. Gemma felt terribly uneasy, and knew at least Susan felt the same when the smaller girl grasped her hand. Hannah didn't look too happy either. Only Megan seemed confident, leading them past many older looking students towards the front of the crowd, right before the stage. A familiar voice welcomed them.

'Welcome everybody, to already the third and last Battle of the Bands this year!' Jordan shouted, and everyone screamed and yelled at his statement. Gemma felt Susan tightening her grip as the crowd closed in on them, and Gemma pinched her back, earning her a small smile. 'Now, you're all not coming for me' he said, and everyone agreed on that, 'so without further ado, I present you the Growling Giants!' There was a storm of applause whilst Jordan jumped of the stage to make room for a group of towering gentlemen, all dressed in grey sport outfits to let out there muscles better. Gemma was suddenly very glad she was standing in a crowd and was not meeting them down the hallway. They looked intimidating, and they also sounded that whilst rapping. The texts existed of more curse words than actual words, and Gemma felt her face turning red only by listening to it.

'I now understand why we needed to bring someone' Susan whispered after the song was over, her eyes wide with fright. Megan shrugged her shoulder impatiently.

'Don't be such a baby' she said, her eyes shining brightly whilst looking at the stage. Jordan jumped back up, his wand at his own throat.

'Thanks guys, I've learned a whole bunch of new curses to impress my friends with. Now, for some real music, here are the Shaky Satyrs!' A lot of people clapped and cheered, some of them still laughing about the commentary or booing Jordan. All of it was done in good spirits though, Gemma noticed and she started to relax a little. Poppy and her band came up, indeed playing folk. Gemma and the other girls cheered and yelled loudly when they were done. Poppy gave them a wink before she left the stage.

Next up were the Meaty Mermaids ('such a nice performance, until I remembered to listen to the music'), the Caged Chimaeras ('bloody good band'), the Golden Gryffs ('mighty lions, shame about their drummer not having any rhythm'), the Safire Snakes ('way too slimy'), the Wrecking Werewolves (most dark of them all) and finally, the Yelling Yeti's, Jordan's own band ('naturally and convincingly the best of all times).

After he reappeared on the stage, a bit breathless, he regulated the shouting, or made an attempt to do so. Out of all this, it was decided that the Caged Chimaeras won. They were encouraged and shouted upon until they agreed to do a last performance, where the lights got even flashier and the smoke thicker. Everyone started dancing. Gemma saw Poppy jumping up and down, whilst Jordan was moving his head frantically. He was joined by the twins now, who were almost as pumped up as he was. Gemma and the other girls found a corner a bit more quiet, were they also started to dance, staying close to each other as to shield themselves from the madness going on in the middle of the dungeon. Looking at it once more, Gemma froze. At the other side of the room, she saw the Malfoy twins, also watching the crazy around them. Jupiter stared right back at her, with icy, piercing eyes, and Gemma quickly dropped her gaze.

'Let's go' she said after the last song, when everyone started chatting, 'I'm tired and I think its over anyway.' Her friends followed her, Megan very reluctant.

'That was awesome' she said as soon as they walked into their dorm, falling into her bed, gazing at the ceiling.

'It was ok' Hannah told her, also climbing onto her bed.

'Not really my scene' Susan admitted, getting her tooth brush.

'What about you, Gem?' Megan asked.

'It was nice' Gemma said, 'but I get Poppy's point about us being the youngest. We won't be next year though' she added, when she saw Megan looking at her annoyed.

'And I'm definitely going then again' her friend said, falling back down on her bed.

'I'll come with you' Gemma promised, following Susan to the bath room.

'Me too' Hannah ensured her friend. Susan came to the door, toothbrush in her mouth and her big eyes looking at Megan scared.

'Then I'll come too' she sighed, causing Megan to laughingly bark.


	15. Study & Stress

**This story stands only because of the beautiful world J.K. Rowling created for us. She owns everything in it.**

 **Study & Stress **

After the weekend though, it was full steam ahead. With spring coming up, the teachers gave their students loads of homework to go through before summer started. Gemma and the others spent every free moment in the library, or at least that was how it felt. Sometimes, they even had their lunch there. It was boring and tiresome and Gemma almost slept through Food Club, that was how tired she was. Toby had to send his cat again to wake her up. When she got out of bed and to the kitchen however, it was all worth it. Today had been the first of April, and the Weasley boys had made sure people knew. Next to it being Fool's Day however, it had also been their birthday and they surprised all the other members with cake and fireworks.

'Happy Birthday!' they yelled at each other, before the rest joined in and congratulated them as well. Gemma, warned beforehand by Toby, walked up with the two boys of her own house to give the other two boys their gift. It was an enormous box full of Sudden Sweets, a new line from Honeydukes, which consisted of candies with a trick in them. The twins thanked them sincerely, something that gave Gemma the chills, and after that they had a little party.

Next morning though, Gemma regretted staying there so late. She hid it at best she could however, getting used to the whole experience. They spent another day in classes and in the library. Gemma got more and more stressed out. Charms was still impossible to her, and Transfiguration was a close second. Defence Against the Dark Arts was not so bad, at least not in theory, and that was all they ever did. Gemma sometimes wondered if poor Quirrell was afraid of his own subject.

Herbology was fine, although this was mainly because of Hermione. Gemma saw her often in the library as well, but somehow she hardly managed to keep up, whilst Hermione excelled in every class. Gemma could see how that was worth all this endless studying. Still, it was nice to be in Herbology together. After Christmas, Sprout had indeed said that they could change partners, but Gemma didn't feel the need and she was happy when she found out Hermione did neither. They usually chatted a bit during the class, keeping each other informed on their lives. The brown haired girl told her for example that Snape was being horrid to Potter. She seemed quite set against him, as if he tried to kill Potter every lesson in front of the entire class.

She had to admit though that she also felt like that sometimes. Snape was as terrifying as ever and Gemma stayed his favourite person to torture. It didn't help that she got so nervous from his presence that she always messed her potion up, which would get her a sneering comment and usually a loss of points.

'Terrible, as usual Black' he would say, without even looking at her potion, 'ten points from Hufflepuff for creating this catastrophe. Jones, get rid of this before Black blows up her cauldron again.' Megan came over, and Gemma could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

'Easy Meg' she whispered.

'He's the devil' Megan breathed through her nose, 'that only happened one time, and it was months ago!' Her voice lifted and Snape turned around to look at them in suspicion.

'I know, but we cannot lose more points. We're bad enough as it is' Gemma told her friend quietly, and Megan just sighed before turning to her own potion again.

It was true that Hufflepuff was falling behind in the records. Gryffindor was leading, and Gemma looked at the big time glasses every day, hoping that one day a miracle would happen. And then one morning, it had. Gemma almost couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the vast amount of rubies that were missing from the Gryffindor glass. 'What happened?' she asked Hermione at Herbology, and she was quite shocked to find the girl almost crying at her question.

'It was me,' she said, 'me and Harry and Neville. We went to help Hagrid with.. I can't say really. But we were caught. Draco Malfoy rotted us out to McGonagall.' Gemma wasn't surprised at all to hear Draco was involved in something bad happening.

'Sure he was' she said annoyed, 'how did he know you were out though?'

'He went to Ron in the Hospital Wing and took a book with our plans in it' Hermione answered, burying her head in her arms. Gemma was just in time to save her and her hair from the flame that suddenly got released by the Dittany they were working on. After Herbology, Gemma heard a lot of whispered gossip around her, and all the Gryffindor first years were looking very angry at the three of them involved in this. Gemma felt sorry for them. She had cost her own house a lot of points as well, but the Puffs had never made her pay for it, not in a social way. She gave Hermione a little nudge and bumped into Neville as well, to wish him luck. She even gave an encouraging wink to Potter.

She however understood the anger better after first Food Club, where she found out Potter wasn't allowed to play the last game of Quidditch. The Gryffindor team had less than two weeks to replace and train a new seeker.

It wasn't enough. Ravenclaw trashed Gryffindor and the three Eagles were yelling all through Food Club. They weren't alone however. The ever so dignified Slytherins let out their crazy as well. Ravenclaw, a little too eager, had ended the game before they had enough points to beat the snakes, leaving the Quidditch Cup for Slytherin. This also meant they had to prepare two parties at once, and Gemma was completely worn out after they finished. Instead of joining her house mates in the library, she went straight to her empty dorm and crashed onto the bed, still in her clothes. Next morning, she woke up early and headed for the library, hoping she could make up for last night.

It was the fourteenth of April, and Gemma couldn't wait for this day to be over. She hadn't told anyone, but today was her birthday and she hoped very much no one would find out. Normally, they celebrated each other with presents and cake. For Megan's birthday in November, they had thrown her a little pillow fight party in their dorm and with Hannah's birthday, they had spent the day ice skating on the lake. Gemma didn't want any attention drawn to this day however. At the orphanage, not a lot of thought was given to birth dates either, only the children would expect from you to buy them candies and cake. Gemma had no money left and didn't care for a day outside the library at all. She was way too stressed out to enjoy in anything that would take her mind of studying.

She nearly missed breakfast, but Hannah had saved her a scone and with that still in her hand, she followed the others to History of Magic. After that, they had Herbology and Transfiguration. It wasn't until the last class, Charms, that Gemma got confronted with her birthday again.

'Having a happy time, Black?' Draco whispered as soon as they had all taken their places. Susan was sitting next to her this time and ignored the Malfoy twins completely. Gemma tried to follow her example, but it was hard when hearing those two sniggering voices.

'Best day of the year, eh Gem?' Jupiter asked her, making Draco almost laugh a loud. 'Gotten a lot of presents? Or should I say, special gifts?' and so it went on, until Gemma couldn't take it anymore and turned around, wand at the ready and her eyes wide with anger. Draco immediately got on his feet, but Jupiter rose her wand as well, waiting for her to make the first move.

'Gem, Gemmy, there, there. Calm down' she heard Susan say from a far, and she could vaguely make out two figures who could be Hannah and Megan, standing on each side. They couldn't stop her however, and before Gemma knew it, she was firing a jinx at the Slytherin girl.

'Tarantallegra' she yelled, and she fell over by surprise, for her spell actually worked. When she tried to stand up however, she found out that she didn't fell over because of her amazement. Jupiter had jinxed her with the same spell she had used on Neville weeks ago, causing her legs to stick together. Gemma again raised her wand, but this time it flew right out of her hand and into those of Flitwick, who looked more angry than Gemma had ever seen.

Jupiter had lost her wand to, and her glare was almost as frightening as the professor's.

'What happened here?' Flitwick demanded to know, and Draco was quick to provide him with an answer.

'Black suddenly attacked my sister, professor. She's crazy, that one' he said, looking at Gemma with something that looked like fright. Gemma realized she too must seem very angry still, and something that had been quiet for quite some time started to steer up in her stomach. She could feel the cold fear creeping up to her head, and there was nothing she could do to keep it from coming.

'Not because of nothing' she heard Susan say, 'the Malfoys have been pestering her for the whole class.'

'All the classes really professor, it is a miracle that she snapped just now' Megan added quickly. Flitwick sighed deeply.

'But it was miss Black who started the fight?' he asked, in general, and the Malfoys, Crable and Goyle nodded solemnly. Gemma's friends couldn't deny it and looked sad at their shoes.

'Alright, thirty points from Hufflepuff for intentionally starting a fight' the professor said, causing the Slytherins to cheer, 'and twenty from Slytherin, ten each for miss Malfoy and mr Malfoy for pestering a fellow student. Now, you two can come sit over here whilst we continue this lesson. And miss Black, I'll see you after class, when we'll discuss your detention.' Megan already opened her mouth to protest, but Hannah punched her to keep her quiet.

After class, the three girls wished her luck before leaving her with professor Flitwick. Gemma took a deep breath, shook her head and walked up to his desk. She desperately tried to control the fear that was coming up, making her feel isolated from all the good things she had experienced so far. It felt like those belonged to someone else, as if they had let her have a taste of this wonderful life before throwing her back to where she came from. Gemma knew it was probably irrational, but she couldn't stop seeing doom scenarios playing before her eyes, and Flitwick's solemn expression did not help the situation.

'I'm disappointed in you, miss Black' he started their conversation, and Gemma already felt tears coming up, 'I do believe miss and mr Malfoy were provoking, but that still does not give you a reason to attack them. And honestly, I'm upset that your first working Charm is used to hurt someone.' Gemma felt like the floor had just turned into a giant black hole, and she was hanging above it, waiting to be dropped.

'I'm sorry professor' she said, her eyes focussing on her shoe laces. Flitwick did not answer, and when Gemma finally looked up, tears in her eyes, Flitwick just sighed.

'You'll serve detention for four nights' he said after a while, 'you'll help mr Filch to clean out his register of villainies in this school. You will be there tonight at eight, and then again tomorrow, Saturday and Tuesday. Sunday you'll be free, but Monday night I expect you here for a Charms homework group I've put together. Now, leave.' Gemma left the classroom. Her friends were waiting for her, trying to offer comfort, but Gemma was too shaken to appreciate it. She declined their offer to go outside and instead led them to the library again, where they joined the boys for a study session. Gemma however, didn't get a single new spell or fact into her brain. It was already occupied with what Flitwick had said.

' Honestly, I'm upset that your first working Charm is used to hurt someone' his voice kept repeating in her head, long after Gemma and the others had gone to dinner, to the Common Room and into bed. Gemma heard her friends breathing, Hannah was even snoring lightly. Gemma listened to those sounds for a long time before she finally joined them.

 **Notes** So Gemma finally lost her cool and took it out on Jupiter! Hope you're enjoying the story so far, please let me know if you do (or don't). I will upload the next chapter soon!


	16. Try, Try Again

**Notes** **Hey lovely people, hope you're enjoying this story! I actually have to work really hard on school but decided to take a break and upload a new chapter.** **Hope** **you** **like** **it** **!**

 **This story stands only because of the beautiful world J.K. Rowling created for us. She owns everything in it.**

 **Try, try again**

Gemma wished she could stay in the library forever. She was never going to be able to put all that knowledge in her head. She had even asked Louise for more of the Pepper Up potion, but after the third time the fifth year Slytherin had declined it.

'You need a break, Black' she had told Gemma, 'I'm not gonna help you overwork yourself.' After that, she had wrapped her arm around Gemma's shoulders, but it did not relieve Gemma's disappointment. They were preparing parties for the fifth and seventh years now, for when they were done with their exams. Some of the Food Club members were doing them as well, and Jolene, Louise, and Jaime looked as bad as Gemma felt. She couldn't help but shiver at the thought of what she had in store in a few years.

Since the accident with the Malfoys, everything made Gemma jump. It had a bad influence on her homework, and after some urging of Megan, she had decided to see Madam Pomfrey again. It helped a bit, but Gemma hadn't been able to perform another spell since she had made Jupiter dance around.

She went to the Charms homework group every Monday now. It was a nightmare every week, for Gemma saw Flitwick's disappointed face even more often. He sometimes asked her to stay behind and talk, but Gemma always got way too scared to actually say something.

'So, tell me' Madam Pomfrey said after Gemma told her this. 'Why do you think you cannot perform any spells?' Gemma clutched her head.

'I don't know. I think I'm too far behind, and too stupid to catch up' she sighed. Madam Pomfrey slammed her hand on the table.

'Nonsense' she said loudly. Gemma's mouth fell open from shock. She had never seen the Healer like this. Usually, Pomfrey kept her calm, even if Gemma was crying her eyes out. But then she thought of how she had talked too loud to gain Cedric's attention that night, and she gave hers fully to the woman opposite of her. 'Listen carefully, Gemma,' she said firmly, 'you could use a quite advanced spell on miss Malfoy. More advanced than _Expelliarmus_ or _Lumos_. So, why could you do magic then and not now?' Gemma thought really hard on this. It made sense, everything her therapist said.

'I didn't think about it then,' she started slowly, 'I was up before I knew it and I just fired that spell.'

'Yes, and did you think it wouldn't work?' Madam Pomfrey asked in a encouraging tone. Gemma shook her head firmly.

'No,' she replied, 'I didn't think about that. I was determined to hurt Jupiter.' She let her head down in shame after her own words, holding in her tears.

'That's right. It's like uncontrolled magic used by children. It is instinct. It is nothing to be ashamed of' the Healer told Gemma, and her voice was so kind again that Gemma dared to look back up. She wanted to answer, but the woman held up her hand to silence her. 'You did what felt right. Now, I want you to try and lit this candle. There is no pressure. Don't think about the spell and all. Just think about what you want to do. You already know how to.' Gemma took a deep breath, shook her head and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, her gaze was solemnly on the candle in front of her. She raised her voice and whispered

' _Incendio_.' She looked full hope, but nothing happened and she sighted deeply while letting her wand down again.

'Once more' her therapist demanded, and Gemma had to close her eyes for quite a while in order to get a grip on herself. She thought of Megan, and could see the bold girl perform the spell in front of her. Gemma gripped her wand more firmly and raised it. She only opened her eyes right before she performed the spell and they grew wider when a flame occurred and the candle was lit.

'I did it! I did it!' she yelled, feeling a powerful gulf of happiness going through all of her body. Madam Pomfrey laughed and nodded delighted at her. Gemma went to bed with a happy feeling that night.

The next day however, she wasn't able to conjure a single spell in Charms and she became desperate again. Her exams were in a week, and she was gonna fail them all miserably when she went on like this.

Her friends were very supportive, always looking out for her, but Gemma found she got a bit annoyed by that. Hannah would provide her with cookies everywhere, and she and Susan basically packed her bag for her in the morning. Justin, since her confrontation with Jupiter, would always guard her to Charms to make sure he would sit behind her, and not the two blond kids. Even Megan tried to protect her, defending her against everyone who made even the slightest remark about her failures. Gemma felt uneasy with all those things. She sometimes was scared her friends now only saw her as a helpless baby. The things they did for her were all things she could do herself.

'What's off?' Cedric asked her kindly when she was once again rubbing her eyes on their way to Food Club.

'Nothing' she said irritated, shrugging her shoulders, 'just waking up. Leave me a little, would you?' Cedric raised his eyebrows, and Gemma felt guilty instantly.

'Pardon me for living, miss Black' he answered sarcastically, and he left her to her own devices as soon as they were in the kitchen. Toby went straight for Catherine to talk about this meeting. Gemma went to a counter on her own. She felt miserable.

'You look like you need cheering up' she suddenly heard in her left ear, and before she could move, she felt she was held captive on both sides.

'We'll think of something' another voice promised on her right, and Gemma looked in panic to both sides.

'Please boys, let me go' she pleaded the twins, 'I'm alright, I'm just a bit stressed out!' Fred and George let go of her after that and she looked at them, fighting her tears.

'Hey Gem, what's wrong? Sorry if we spooked you' one of them said, awkwardly patting her arm.

'It's not your fault' Gemma sniffed, desperately trying not to cry in front of the two.

'What's going on? You gits made her cry?' Jolene asked, pushing the twins aside and throwing some real frightening glares at them. Gemma could easily understand why they took a step back.

'No, they were being nice' Gemma defended them, causing Jolene to focus only on her.

'What's going on Gem? Still stressed out?' the older girl asked kindly, and Gemma nodded slightly whilst staring at her feet. A single tear found its way down, and Gemma swallowed hard to keep the others in. She saw Jolene make a gesture and the twins left quietly after that. Gemma then felt Jolene leading her away, to a more secluded corner. 'Now, tell me' the older girl said, her bright green eyes piercing her own.

'I, I just eh.. I can't do it' Gemma said, properly crying now. Jolene waited patiently for it to stop. 'Charms, I mean,' Gemma continued, 'or any of the other subjects.'

'There is not one class you're good at?' The auburn haired girl asked, an unbelieving expression on her face, and Gemma had to admit she was not bad at everything. 'So its only Charms and Transfiguration then' Jolene summed up, after them briefly discussing all her classes.

'And Potions' Gemma reminded her, but Jolene waved that off.

'Almost no one who is not in Slytherin is good at Potions in the first two years. Snape is terrifying if you're not in his house' she told Gemma, and she felt some relieve after those words. 'So, you've difficulty with performing spells. Show me' the other girl demanded, and Gemma pointed her wand in the air. As she had expected, nothing happened. 'What did you try to do?' Jolene asked, shaking a bit. Gemma saw she was trying to hold in laughter, and fear took hold of her entire stomach. The other girl would expose her to the whole Food Club, and they suddenly would throw her out.

'I tried to lit my wand' Gemma answered, a bit unwillingly.

'Like this?' Jolene's wand tip was shining brightly. Gemma grumbled in agreement, very much on her guard. Jolene's wand turned normal, and then she performed the spell again, very clear and slowly this time. 'Now you' she said after the demonstration, and Gemma tried again.

She felt a shock when her wand tip lightened up too.

'I did it!' she said in utter surprise.

'Surely this is not the very first time it worked' Jolene asked, a bit taken aback.

'It's the first time I did a working _Lumos_ ' Gemma ensured her, before explaining the other times she performed a spell. Jolene seemed to be in deep thought after that, and Gemma had to wait a bit for a reaction. She almost gave up hope, but then the older girl suddenly sprung on her feet.

'I've got it!' she said enthusiastically, 'you need to believe it works! With me and with Pomfrey, you had an example before you performed a spell, and with Malfoy you were too furious to think about such things. You doubt yourself too much.'

Gemma looked at the girl beside her, who was all pumped up now and stared at her with the same ferocity Gemma had seen on her face whilst she was cheering at Quidditch. She herself wasn't quite convinced though.

'If you're right,' she tried carefully, 'how can I do anything about that?'

'If I'm right, which I'm sure I am' Jolene answered confident, 'we'll find a way for you before your exams start. But not now, we've to help the others. Come on, we'll make some decorations for Slytherin.' Gemma let herself be dragged around the kitchens, trying not to feel too disappointed about the sudden change in Jolene's behaviour.

'I'll perform the spells, you can watch and keep me company' the seventh year told her, when they reached a corner with a lot of green flags. ' _Agito_ ' Jolene said firmly. Her wrist made some complicated movements, and Gemma watched in fascination as the snake on one of the banners suddenly came alive and squirmed all over the green fabric. Jolene continued to do so, until she suddenly stopped and looked over her shoulder. 'Louise is calling me, I've got to go. You go on without me, I'll be right back' she girl promised, and within a second Gemma was on her own, staring down at the green banners.

She lifted her wand, but automatically dropped it again. She wouldn't be able to anyway. When she looked at the squirming snakes however, she decided that trying wouldn't hurt. At least no one was watching her. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a second and shook her head. 'Just do what Jolene did' she thought to herself and as best she could, she copied Jolene's movements whilst conjuring the spell.

A huge shock went through her when she saw that the snake in front of her was actually moving, and an equally big shock came over her again when someone was slapping her on the shoulder and yelled 'hurrah!' 'Come everyone, look what Gemma did' the voice continued, and it was Jolene, who kissed Gemma on her head in utter joy. 'I watched you the whole time' she explained, whilst everyone gathered around. 'Gemma did this one' Jolene said, pointing at the banner, and Gemma felt all warm inside when she heard the pride in the older girl's voice.

'Nicely done Gem' 'Good for you' 'Wicked' everyone said, patting Gemma on the arm or on her head. One of the twins gave her a knowing wink and Cedric gave her a little nudge and a comforting smile, reassuring her that everything was ok again between them. Gemma kept feeling warm and happy, and she also kept helping Jolene with the banners. Before the end of Food Club, she had not only made snakes squirm, but also some badgers gravel and some eagles fly.

When everyone stood up to go back to their dorms, Gemma flung over to Jolene. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you' she whispered, and the other girl pressed her against her ribs.

'No problem, Gemmy' she said fondly before letting her go.

Gemma practically floated to her bed that night.

 **Notes** Hope you enjoyed this chapter, would love to hear your opinion!


	17. Exams!

**This story stands only because of the beautiful world J.K. Rowling created for us. She owns everything in it.**

 **17\. Exams!**

Gemma woke up with a anxious feeling. It was Monday and this morning they would have their first exam. For once, Hannah didn't have to drag her out of bed, and all four of them were at breakfast extremely early. They weren't the only ones however, almost every student was already in the Great Hall. The boys were amongst them, and the girls made their way over there. Gemma sat down next to Roger, who looked at her with an uncommon serious face.

'Hex me please, before we've got to go. I don't know anything about Goblin Wars' he said, sounding very sad. Gemma chuckled.

'Sorry, wrong person to ask' she told him, before she placed some pieces of toast on her plate, 'probably nothing would happen if I tried.' 'Susan, please eat something' Megan said in an annoyed yet worried tone to the girl opposite of her, who looked even smaller after the nights of continuous studying. Her big blue eyes only looked up to Megan for a second before she buried herself in Gemma's notes again. Hannah took over and basically fed Susan. Even Megan had trouble eating this morning, 'which was a disturbing sign,' according to Wayne.

'We've got to go' Justin said, after shooting a glance at Susan's watch, 'we'll be late.' Gemma followed him and an exceptionally pale Ernie towards their History of Magic classroom.

There, all the tables were already filled with parchment and quills and Gemma and Megan went to their usual spot. Gemma's throat felt dry and trying to swallow did not really help.

Soon however, professor Binns floated in and the exam started, giving Gemma no more time to think about anything else.

'That was ok' she said to Hannah, after leaving the classroom. The blond girl agreed with her.

'Thank Merlin I read something on Uric the Oddball before we went in' Gemma heard Susan sight to Ernie behind her.

'Please let's go outside and stop talking about this horrid exam' Roger stated, and all of them followed him towards the lake. There they found the spot they had sat in their first day and they threw their stuff down. Gemma, Justin and Hannah went over the Transfiguration spells once more, whilst Ernie and Susan were buried deep in books and notes. Megan, Roger, and Wayne used this time to start a water fight between them. They were completely soaked when they followed the others into the Great Hall for lunch.

'What happened? Did you three fought the Giant Squid for your DADA exam?' Poppy asked when she walked by, causing a loud laughter from Cedric.

'No' Megan stated firmly, a blush rushing to her cheeks. With a sweep of her wand, Poppy made them all dry again.

'Good luck, what do you have next?' the gorgeous girl asked.

'Transfiguration' Susan answered, her head out of her books just long enough to give Poppy a wide smile.

'You?' Gemma asked, looking both at Poppy and at Cedric.

'Potions, so help us Merlin' the latter answered, and Gemma wished them both luck as well.

Suddenly, it was time to go, as Hannah said after watching Susan's wrist. Gemma felt completely nauseous and now wished she hadn't eaten so much pancakes for lunch. Justin, who walked next to her and who had eaten the same amount of grilled sandwiches looked positively green. When they got to the classroom, Gemma saw that the Gryffs were already there, standing in line.

'We've got to go in one by one' Neville told her. Gemma saw he had no nails left to bite. She gave him an encouraging nudge and then went to the back of the line, behind Hannah. Megan stood close to her other side, grumbling at lot.

'Don't understand why she wants us on her own' she huffed, 'probably just to make it more scary.' Gemma thought she might have a point, especially after the saw the others come out.

Some looked confident, like Parvati or Dean Tomas, but others looked worse then when they went in. Ron was almost white when he came out, making his hair appear even redder. Harry kept blinking his eyes whilst he and Ron waited for Hermione. The brown haired girl made everyone sight when she came out.

'I'm sure I got it wrong, my snuff box still had hints of grey' she kept repeating, until Ron and Harry finally dragged her out of the halls.

'Thank Merlin. Of course, she and all of us know she has the highest mark of all' Megan commented, rolling her eyes. Gemma let out a small giggle before turning towards the door again, which was now opened by a Seamus who apparently had literally blown up his exam. Dean Tomas could barely hold in his laughter whilst he pulled his devastated friend away.

Lavender got out crying and then it was Rogers turn. He gave all of them a big wink before going in, and Gemma felt a little better instantly. When he came out, Roger was still cheerful and patted Ernie, who was next, encouragingly on his shoulder.

'No big deal mate' he promised, and Ernie sighed deeply before he went in. He came out alright, and then Justin and Wayne went in before it was Hannah's turn. When she came out, she gave Gemma a shivering smile and Gemma felt the same happening to her own face before she went through the door and closed it.

'Ah miss Black, please come to the front and change this mouse into a snuff box' professor McGonagall demanded, and Gemma came to her desk. She looked at the mouse, and back to McGonagall, who was waiting impatiently. Gemma closed her eyes quickly. She thought of the page were the spell was on, and could clearly see the instructions written. Then, she saw Megan perform the spell in the library. Gemma opened her eyes again, shook her head shortly and conjured the spell.

Her snuff box still was hairy, but it was undeniably a box and not a mouse and McGonagall gave her a quick smile before she gestured Gemma to leave. With a huge grin, she nodded at Megan.

In the following exams, they noticed that more teachers took them apart. The next day, Sprout asked them all separately a few questions about treating plants, before they had to handle one. Gemma very carefully re-housed a Grenogala, making sure not to get any dirt on it. That evening, they had their Astrology exam, where they had to fill in as many stars as possible whilst locating them on a map. Gemma felt quite sure she aced that one.

Wednesday they only had Potions in the afternoon, and all of them were sweating in the dungeons, trying to remember how to make an Forgetfulness Potion. Gemma stirred hers clockwise instead of anti-clockwise, which would surely cost her a few points, but other than that it was ok.

Thursday was the most terrible day. First they had Charms, and after that Flying. Gemma did not get her nose out of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_ once during their entire breakfast. Flitwick too, wanted to see them all separately and it seemed to take forever until it was finally her turn. She buried herself in her notes once more and Justin had to pinch her kindly to get her attention. After a deep breath and a good shaking of her head, Gemma went in.

'Please close the door, miss Black' the professor told her, and Gemma shot the heavy wooden door before she made her way to Flitwick's desk. There was a pineapple there, and Gemma found herself wondering if she had to lift it. 'Well miss Black, if you would be so kind as to make this friendly piece of fruit tap dance for me?' the professor asked, and Gemma almost felt sure she saw a twinkle in his eyes. She almost let a little bit of laughter out herself and quickly turned towards the pineapple. Flitwick sat back, looking at her like he had all the time in the world, which helped Gemma to relax a bit. She remembered the happy feeling she had in the Hospital Wing, she heard Jolene yell 'hurrah!' all over again. She tried to imagine how a tap dancing pineapple would look, and which spell she needed to conjure in order to get that.

And without closing her eyes, she raised her wand and pointed it at the fruit. With as much confidence as she could muster, she performed the only spell she had successfully performed in this classroom so far. She could not stop herself from jumping when she saw the pineapple dance across Flitwick's desk. Gemma knew she was glowing, and the professor seemed almost as happy when she looked at him. When the fruit finally stopped dancing, he stood up on his chair and offered her his hand. 'I think that's a job well done miss Black' he said with the same smug face on him as Gemma had seen in the tube, and they almost amicably grinned at each other.

'And?' all her friends asked anxiously when she came out of the room. Gemma held two thumbs up and was almost crushed by her friends' hugs.

'I knew you could do it' Megan whispered in her ear before leaving and going in herself. Gemma waited with the others till all her friends were done, her smile never leaving her face. Even Jupiter's dark glares could not bring her down, nor the thought of her Flying exam after lunch. She had just made a pineapple dance, and now she felt like she could manage anything.

For their flying exam, they all had to fly through a hoop and then score a Quaffle in one of the hoops on the other side of the field. Gemma was very glad she got in the air at all, and barely managed to get it across the pitch, never minding the ball. Megan however was the fastest of them all, and Gemma saw Hawk looking approvingly at her best friend.

Their last exam was Defence Against the Dark Arts, and although she knew it had been a joke, Gemma was still very glad they did not really had to fight the Giant Squid. Quirrell had them actually perform a spell, but Gemma had not trouble with the _Knockback Jinx_ , still feeling happy from the day before. After that, her exams were over and all of them went outside to celebrate that.

 **Notes** Yeah exams are over! Almost time to leave Hogwarts and go... We'll have to find out next chapter!


	18. Last Days Before Summer

**Notes** **Hello dear ones! Hope you'll enjoy Gemma's last days at Hogwarts. Fair warning: I copied some of the sentences directly of the book (the lines Dumbledore speaks) but my books are not in English so the translation might not be exactly what it says in the English books. Hope you like it any way!**

 **This story stands only because of the beautiful world J.K. Rowling created for us. She owns everything in it.**

 **18\. Last Days Before Summer**

Now the exams were over, there wasn't much more to do then wait for the results. They spent the lovely Friday afternoon outside, were the Weasley twins and Jordan were tickling the Giant Squid, who was lazily lying in the shallow waters of the Black Lake. Gemma rolled over to look at them, not bothering getting up for it. She was astounded as to how quickly they had turned from hard working students to a bunch of lazy teens.

That night, they stayed up late, going back to the lake after dinner. When it finally got too dark, the spent the rest of the evening in the Common Room. It was busy there, and someone (Gemma suspected Cedric) organized a gigantic tournament of exploding snap. All of the first years engaged in it, and it was far past midnight before she finally went to sleep.

The next morning, they all slept in. It wasn't until late breakfast that someone told them the news. It was Kate, who thought they would have heard already and who was very worried about them.

'Are you guys ok?' she asked them as soon as she saw them eating.

'Of course, why wouldn't we be?' Roger asked.

'I hope so, we'll know after the results' Susan told her with a timid voice at the same time.

'So you haven't heard?' the fifth year sighed, seating herself next to their group.

'Heard what?' Megan wanted to know.

'The Philosopher's Stone was here at Hogwarts, and Harry Potter and some first years saved it last night' Kate told them in full excitement, and she wasn't allowed to go for a while after she dropped that bomb. Timothy soon joined her and he too was bombarded by questions. 'What is that stone?' '

Who did he saved it from?'

'How did he know?'

'Who were the other first years?' were a few of such questions. Kate and Timothy tried to answer them, but did not really knew enough themselves.

Gemma kept silent. She could make a good guess at who the other first years had been. To the other answers however, she had no clue. Some of her happiness slipped away, mostly after the rest of the day. She heard nothing else but rumours about Potter. It was clear to everyone now that the others had indeed been Ron Weasley and Hermione. All three of them were still in the Hospital Wing. At the end of the day, Gemma felt miserable. She didn't dare to admit it to anyone, but she was actually a bit jealous of the three. They had not only discovered a massive secret, but they had encountered mortal danger and lived to tell the tale. Hermione, Ron and Harry knew they were brave now, and so did everyone else. In the meanwhile, her biggest triumph of the year had been a dancing pineapple. It was pathetic, really.

She was also quite worried about the three of them. Gemma didn't know them that well, but she was on good terms with the boys and Hermione was at least a class friend.

Monday morning though, Hermione appeared at breakfast. Everyone cheered and clapped loudly as she sat down, her face all red. That same day, Ron was spotted as well, and the rumours came back in full swing. Two days later, it became even worse, when Harry Potter also reappeared in the halls. Gemma saw the three often them often sitting outside, when she and her friends were there as well.

Everyone kept discussing what had happened that night. Gemma felt guilty about her jealousy now. The more she heard, the more she knew she would never be able to do that. Even if the stories were largely exaggerated (which they most likely were, who would set a three-headed dog loose in a school?), Gemma knew for sure she wouldn't even have opened the first door. She would have gone straight to Sprout or Pomfrey, probably crying. She also had no idea how they had found all that information when older students hadn't been able to. Before all this, she would have guessed that the Weasley twins would be the first to discover any secrets, closely followed by their own Roger and Wayne. She herself just didn't have the courage to go and look for an adventure.

Right after Potter's return, someone noticed that Quirrell was gone. Vicious tales about his travels in Romania took over the school and caused Susan to have nightmares.

'Sue' Megan groaned after the Susan woke up screaming for the second time.

'Megan, shut up. It's not her fault' Gemma said, although she was pissed too. Hannah went out of her bed and walked towards her friend.

'Sue, you're ok?' Gemma heard her asking. Susan's only answer was sobbing, and Gemma sighed. When she heard a rattling sound, she looked up and watched Megan. The girl had closed the curtains around her bed, determined to not be disturbed again. Gemma listened to Hannah's soothing voice, and soon, all of them went back to sleep. After the third time however, Megan's curtains flew open. Gemma could not really see what she was doing, but she heard a lot of noise.

'Well, aren't you coming?' Megan's voice said rather annoyed and rather muffled at the same time.

'What are you doing, Meg?' Gemma asked sleepy.

'I'm sleeping on the ground. Get down here now, all of you!' It took some effort, but after a few minutes all the girls had moved their mattresses on the ground. They were laying with their heads together and Gemma could see Megan's eyes glistering in the simmering light of the plants.

'This is nice' Hannah commented, only visible by her blond hair.

' Mmm' Susan agreed, almost back asleep. She didn't wake up till next morning.

'Do you.. Shall we maybe..' she stammered, not sure if she dared to ask.

'We'll stay like this till we leave' Gemma promised, with a glare at Megan. She putted her hands up in defence.

'Hey, it was my idea!' she protested.

'Let's do it. It's cosy' Hannah said quick, putting a stop to the argument. Susan smiled gratefully at them, and Gemma felt a big wave of sympathy and friendship going through her whilst looking at her first ever best friends. She would miss them all terribly during the summer.

Their leaving date was coming close now, and Gemma took her mind of the Golden Trio for long enough to start worrying about where to go. In Food Club, all the members offered their houses during the summer, and so did her friends. It was her Head of House though who provided her with an answer.

Gemma was called in for a meeting. This time, McGonagall was not there.

'Please take a seat, Gemma' Sprout said with her warm voice, and Gemma felt a lot more confident then the last time she sat on that chair.

'So, how has your year been?' her Head of House wanted to know, and Gemma nodded.

'Yeah, well, as you know, it was hard sometimes, but I love it here' she answered truthfully.

'Good' Sprout said, blinking furiously, 'I'm happy to hear that. I can't say anything about results yet, naturally, but the staff was also satisfied with the progression you made, Gemma. Now, as for your summer. You can't stay here of course, but we have contacted the parents of your friends and I've composed a schedule for you. The parents of miss Jones will pick you up as well and you'll stay there for two weeks. Then you'll go to miss Bones for two weeks as well, and after that you'll spent a week at mr Malone's and a week with mr MacMillan. The last two weeks, you're invited by the Abbott family, and they will also take you to Diagon Alley. I have some holiday money for you here, and the money for next year will be sent to them. Do you have any questions?'

Gemma had listened with an open mouth to this plan. She could not comprehend that all those people were willing to take her into their families.

'This will be the best summer I've ever had, professor' she said, almost crying again, from happiness this time, 'thank you so much for arranging it all.'

'You're very welcome, dear child' Sprout answered, sounding quite touched, 'now hurry along and tell those wonderful friends of yours that you can expect the results tomorrow.' Gemma smiled broadly at the kind teacher before she walked out of the room and sprinted through the halls.

Next day, all of them were again a bit anxious, but as Roger kept saying, there was nothing they could do about it now. Gemma was glad when she saw that she had passed with good marks. The only bad grade was for flying, and they would never again have that class anyway. Hannah was the best of their group. Megan had good grades too, and she nudged Gemma to look over at the Gryffindor table, were Hermione was doing her very best to not look smug. Megan rolled her eyes and Gemma laughed loudly. She held her thumbs up to the Gryff girl though, and Hermione waved back smiling.

That night, it was the End-of-Term Feast, and Gemma spent the rest of the afternoon in the kitchens, preparing all the parties afterwards. When she came back to their dorms with Toby and Cedric, they barely had time to get dressed before they had to get up. Together with the girls, Gemma entered the Great Hall.

Everywhere were green banners and silver snakes, and the Malfoy twins looked like they personally had brought Slytherin House to victory. Gemma winked at Jolene and Louise though, and Quan gave her a wide grin. When everyone was seated, professor Dumbledore stood up and suddenly everyone was quiet. He summed up the points all the houses had gathered, and then congratulated the Slytherins. They were already cheering when he cleared his throat and waved them back down.

'However, recent evens have to be taken into account' he added to his speech, and all four tables looked from him to Harry Potter and back. 'So, for the best match of Wizard Chess Hogwarts has ever seen, I grant 50 points to Ron Weasley for Gryffindor' he said, and the table to the far right roared and yelled loudly. 'Well, at least we'll be in last place together' Ernie said, but Gemma doubted it would stay at that. She was right. He then gave Hermione 50 points as well, and even awarded Harry's braveness with 60 points. At this, the Gryffindor table went crazy. Gemma carefully looked at the ceiling. She was sure she saw some of the stars shaking. Megan looked almost as happy as the Gryffindors.

'Serves those Slytherins well' she said excited.

'They're even now though' Hannah said, also agitated. Dumbledore once again cleared his voice and everyone went silent again, waiting for him to finally decide who was going to win this year.

'Finally, it takes a lot of courage to stand up to your enemies, but even more to stand up against your friends. Therefore, I grant ten points to Neville Longbott..' Gemma never heard the Headmaster finish that sentence. If she thought the ceiling would come down before, she now was certain of it. The whole right side was partying, for Ravenclaw joined Gryffindor House in their joy of finally defeating Slytherin. Gemma saw she was surrounded by jumping people and she soon found herself cheering as well, while the Great Hall turned from green and silver to bright red and shining gold.

She used the following confusion to make her way to the kitchen, were she was soon joined by the Gryffs. She congratulated them with a big smile, but dropped that when she saw the Slytherins come in.

'So sorry for that' she told Louise. The blond girl shrugged her shoulders.

'I think it was to be expected. It would have been nice though if he had granted all those points before the actual ceremony' she said, and Gemma couldn't help but agree. Jolene however looked far more cheerful then she had expected.

'We've been House Cup Champions in all my years. It seems very fitting that with my leaving, this tradition ends as well' she beamed. Gemma let out a loud laughter.

'So it was thanks to you before?' she chuckled.

'It is very easy to believe that now' the Slytherin answered with a smug face. Gemma wanted to say something, but Claire and Quan took her apart to help them with the last preparations.

After they had all said their goodbyes to each other and were getting ready to join their own houses, Gemma said it anyway. She had wished Catherine well and now she only needed to take her leave from the seventh year Slytherin girl, who had helped her so much.

Gemma threw herself into her arms, and Jolene held her tight. 'It was nice to meet you, tiny' she said softly. 'I'll miss you' Gemma whispered back. Jolene let go of her and brushed her hair.

'You can write me, if you need to, next year' the girl promised, and Gemma sighed.

'It won't be the same though. What are you going to do next year?' she asked, suddenly ashamed that she had never inquired about that before. Jolene shook her head.

'I've some ideas, but I'm not sure yet. What do you think I should do?' she said amused. Gemma knew immediately.

'You should become a Healer' she answered stout, 'you would be good at that.'

'It's one of the possibilities' Jolene promised, and with a final hug the two really said goodbye. Gemma shed some tears on the short way to Hufflepuff, and Toby threw one of his long arms around her.

'Someday it will be you' he promised, but before Gemma could answer, Cedric intervened.

'Yeah, that's really what she wants to hear right now. She's sad because one of our friends is leaving, you numpty. No worries Gem, you still have your best years ahead' he told her, and Gemma happily shook her head when she heard the two boys bicker.

The feast was amazing, and it went on into the early hours. And the next morning, it was time to pack the last of their belongings. Hannah once again had to drag her out of her bed, and the three girls laughed when they saw Megan enjoying her last Hogwarts breakfast for a while.

Roger and Wayne surprised them all by covering the whole Hufflepuff table in glitter. Gemma, Hannah, and Susan almost cried from laughter when Megan once again lost her cool and started chasing the two boys, this time helped by the two Prefects. Professor Sprout had to come over and end it, taking this opportunity to say goodbye to her House as well. Soon after that, luggage disappeared and it was time to leave the castle.

 **So I have a question for you all. There will be one more chapter to this story, but don't worry, I've already started on year two! But should I add it to this story or start a new one for that? Would love to hear your thoughts on that. Last chapter will be up soon!**


	19. Going Away From Home

**Note** so very short chapter and the last one of this series! But I've already started on year two so you don't have to miss Gemma and the others for too long! Hope you enjoy!

 **This story stands only because of the beautiful world J.K. Rowling created for us. She owns everything in it.**

 **Going Away From Home**

 ****'Hurry up Gem' Hannah shouted, and Gemma was just in time to turn  
around and jump in the carriage before it started moving. 

'You'll be back in a jiffy' Megan promised, nudging her slightly. 

'I know, I know' Gemma sighed, still looking back at the castle.  
She wanted to take it in as much as she was able.

'Besides, you'll see us all and meet our families. It's going to be so nice'  
Susan told her, and Gemma turned to the small girl. Her bright eyes were  
glinstering with excitement and Gemma felt a smile creeping up her face. 

'Yes, it will' she promised her friend. 

From the carriages, it was just a small walk towards the train. 

Gemma stood on her toes, but couldn't see the castle anymore.  
'From up here, you can't see it either' a voice ensured her and Gemma  
chuckled when she turned around and saw Toby's disappointed look.  
'Well, we'll just have to wait' he added, shrugging his shoulders,  
'come on Gem, let's get you aboard.' Gemma winked at him before  
following her friends to the Express and into an empty compartment,  
where they were soon joined by the boys.

'We're with way too many' Megan complained when she found herself  
squeezed between Roger and Wayne, but the two boys ignored her complaints  
and started to throw a Quaffle around the compartment.

'Where did you get that?' Susan asked, disapproving and as well as admiring.

'Nicked it' Wayne said in faked nonchalance,  
barely able to hide his smug expression.

'So you're already in trouble for next year' Ernie groaned.  
The others all laughed at that.

It was strange how much everything had changed, Gemma reflected.  
Last year, on the way to Hogwarts, she had been shivering all journey,  
scared of ever arriving at their destination. The castle, the older students,  
the teachers, the lessons; it had all filled her with ice cold fear,  
which un-abled her to do anything. Now, on her way back to the normal world,  
Gemma felt she couldn't wait till September, to take the train home again

 **Note** And that was Gemma's first year at Hogwarts! If you liked it, keep a look out for part 2: Gemma Goes to Hogwarts: The Chamber of Secrets (I know, I know, very original). Also, I would love to know if you liked the story and which character was your favourite!


End file.
